


Sirius Makes a choice

by Shadow_the_Pup



Series: Sirius Makes a Choice. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Splice of life (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_the_Pup/pseuds/Shadow_the_Pup
Summary: An Au were Sirius never goes after Peter and raises Harry with Remus. Due to some meddling from Dumbledore Petunia Dursley becomes a permeant part of their lives.I do not support J.K Rowling. Trans men are men, Trans women are women, Non-binary people are real.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Makes a Choice. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025548
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Sirius Fetches Harry

October 31 1981

when Sirius arrived outside the Potters house, he knew he was too late. The house had been blown apart. The once tidy cottage was missing a front wall and coated in a fine layer of dust (which was admittedly the smallest issue at that moment.)   
Sirius steppes precariously around the bricks on the floor and went in through the archway of the front door. He tried to ignore James laid on the carpet. He didn’t want his last memories of him to be of a broken, lifeless body. In death James face relaxed, showing the start of lines. Wrinkles that would have one day shown a life of love and laughter. Numbly he removed James glasses and closed his eyes. He could have been sleeping if Sirius didn’t know better.

Sirius knew better. 

Leaving his best friend, he walked up stairs. He braced himself to see Lily and Harry. He still wasn’t ready.   
Lily was in a heap on the floor. She had been stood in front of Harry’s crib. Gently he lifted her up. She had gone stiff, which didn’t help him. He placed her body onto her bed. Her eyes were already closed. Had she expected it to hurt?   
Sirius shook himself. He couldn’t think like that.   
Finally, Sirius turned to Harry. He felt tears well up in his eyes. This was real. He reached for Harry, his wonderful godson, he could practically hear Lily telling him not to wake up her son. Then the tears started falling. 

Sirius noticed something. Harry’s chest was rising and falling. He was alive!   
Harry started to wake up, and Sirius stood in a blown apart bedroom rocking him back to sleep. 

Sirius didn’t know how long he held Harry. He did know when Hagrid arrived. He loudly blew his nose and moved the rubble to get to the house. Sirius walked down to meet him.   
“Evening, Hagrid” he said, not looking away from Harry.   
“Hello, Sirius” Hagrid sniffled again, “Dumbledore sent me to fetch ‘arry” 

“No can do I’m afraid. He’s not going anywhere” 

“Dumbledore said-”

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE SAID!” Sirius’ explosion woke Harry. He started to cry. 

“It’s okay, Padfoot's here” Sirius said softly, going back to rocking him.   
“Tell Dumbles to talk to me himself. I’m going to Remus’ he’ll know how to look after Harry” 

Hagrid stepped in front of him.   
“He’s my godson, Hagrid, don’t make me jinx you” 

With a deafening crack, Sirius disapparated. 


	2. Dumbledore's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore visits Sirius and Remus to try and convince them to give Harry to the Dursley's.

October 31st 1981 

When Sirius arrived in Remus’ living room with Harry in his arms; Remus put the kettle on.   
“Tell me what you’re thinking” he said pouring Sirius a cup.   
“He needs to be with us, Dumbledore can’t just take him away” Sirius was fighting to keep his voice quiet so Harry could sleep.   
“He can’t live here. My house isn’t safe.” Sirius looked at Remus' degrading old shack; he couldn't disagree. The walls were slanted and there were screws sticking out everywhere. 

And what about Remus’ transformations? He was right they couldn’t live here.   
“Is Potters mansion an option? Harry owns it now”   
Remus thought for a moment.   
“That’s the most secure place I can think of, let’s go”   
Remus and Sirius apparated away. 

Potters mansion was lovely. It was musty and covered in sheets to stop the furniture from being ruined, but it felt like home. Sirius handed Harry to Remus and set about making them a place to sleep. He transfigured a sheet into a cot, and summoned pillows from the upstairs cupboard. They were sleeping downstairs tonight. 

November 7th 1981

The alarm system went off, thankfully Harry hadn’t been asleep, unfortunately he burst into tears. Remus rushed to calm Harry while Sirius got his wand. At the door was Albus Dumbledore.   
“What do you want?” Sirius said abruptly.   
“To talk” Dumbledore tried to enter the house.   
“Do you want to take my godson away to?”   
“I want him safe, Sirius”   
“He is safe, he has Remus and I”   
“What if Voldemort comes for him?” Dumbledore was far to calm.  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s dead”   
“He might not be” 

At that moment Remus walked into the doorway with Harry on his hip.   
“Harry is perfectly safe here, right Moony?”   
Remus nodded. Sirius took this as permission to continue.   
“He’s got every ward on this house, put there by centuries of Potters; the Potter name; the Black name; the dark magic wards I’ll add later; two highly skilled duellers. Am I missing anything Remus?”   
“He has a werewolf for an uncle who can be set upon intruders if necessary. Harry is perfectly safe with us.”   
Dumbledore looked unconvinced.   
“He needs his mothers blood to be truly safe”   
“Then next time I need a blood transfusion I’ll ask for Harry’s”   
“Sirius listen-”  
“He can’t live with Lily’s family. Her sister hates her and all things magical. He will stay here; loved and safe. Goodbye” 

Sirius closed the door in Dumbledore's face. A moment later an alarm went off again. He had disapperated. 

Harry wasn’t going anywhere. They were safe. Sirius burst into tears.   
“Padfoo?” Harry asked, looking worried.   
“I’m okay Harry, we’re gonna be ok”   
Remus started crying then too. Harry looked more worried and desperately tried to wipe away their tears. They stood in the doorway together for a long time.

They were a little broken, and didn’t quite know what to do but Sirius’ family was with him so maybe things could be okay one day.


	3. Prison Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives on the door step.

November 8th 1981

Sirius was tired of being tired. Harry has barely slept in the past week so Sirius hadn’t either. Remus has volunteered to stay with Harry last night but the coming full moon made Sirius refuse.   
Now Sirius was the only person awake. The sun was beginning to come through the windows making it impossible to get back to sleep. Grumbling, he got out of bed to start breakfast.

15 minutes later the house smelled of bacon and eggs. Sirius left his meal to cook while he struggled to use the microwave. It was the only way they’d found to get Harry’s bottles the right temperature (Despite the week they’d spent in Potter’s Manor, Sirius still needed Remus to show him.) 

He set up charms to tell him when breakfast was ready and walked to the property line to pay for the daily prophet. The owls had found that they couldn’t cross the enchanted barriers so Sirius found himself in the middle of no where at far to early o’clock.   
Instead of an owl at the property line, he saw a person. Sirius stuck his hand in his back pocket, and gripped his wand.   
“Who are you?”   
The person turned around.   
“Peter?” Sirius drew his wand.   
“Morning,” he said cheerfully.   
“You don’t get to say that! You don’t get to be normal with me! Exelliarmus!”   
Peter staggered, he didn’t have a wand on him.   
“Stupify!” Sirius watched Peter fall to the ground. Part of him wanted to leave; let the animals find him but Sirius knew better. Peter would pay.   
“Levicorpus” he guided Peter’s body to the house. 

When he returned Remus had eaten all the bacon. “Typical” he muttered. “MOONY!”   
Sirius heard Remus rush to the entryway.   
“Wha-” the sight of Peter’s body stopped him in his tracks. “What happened?” 

When Sirius finished his story Remus looked tired. Part of that could have been the full moon that night.   
“So you decided to knock him out and bring him here?” Remus said, exasperatedly.  
“He needs to pay for what he did”  
Remus sighed, Sirius was starting to suspect his exhaustion wasn’t moon related. “I’ll owl the ministry”   
“We can’t owl them! It’ll take hours!”   
“We have to be patient, rushing never helped us before”  
“That was when we were children putting dungbombs in the classroom! He sold Lily and James to Voldemort!”  
Remus was silent for a moment, “Apparate to the Ministry. Tell them he’s a death eater then come home.”  
“Why are you so gods damned calm? Harry is a orphan because of him! And we lost them because of what he did! The man who’s responsible for the murder of our best friends just arrives here and your CALM!”   
“Sirius, we have to be rational”   
“Yeah because he was so rational when he sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Sod off” Sirius stormed away. He ran upstairs, they hadn’t been up there yet. 

Unthinking Sirius ran straight into James room. Everything was just as he’d left it before they went into hiding. His clothes hung out of draws, posters clung desperately to the wall, school books lay in a heap by the door. The room was so normal. James could have just popped out to the shops.   
The room broke Sirius. For the hundredth tine that week Sirius sobbed. The life they we’re going to have was gone. 

Remus came up ten minutes later. “I thought I’d find you here”   
“What do you want Remus?”   
“To tell you the Aurors are on their way, Peter will go straight to Askaban”   
Sirius took a deep breath, “Why are you so okay? I’m a mess and you’re just... you?”   
“Sirius, I’m okay because someone has to be. I’m grieving too, but what would you have done to him if I wasn’t here?”   
Sirius thought for a moment “I’d have killed him”   
“Then Harry would have no parent’s, no godfather and would have to live with Petunia.”   
Sirius went still. “I’m sorry Moony”  
“It’s alright, Pads. Now we have a godson to check on”  
“Oi! He’s my godson!”   
Remus laughed. “Only when you aren’t using the microwave”   
“Oh come on!” 

When the Aurors came to collect Peter, Sirius was with Harry. He didn’t want Harry to see him go. Then he’d have to explain what had happened. It was much better for them to play blocks together.   
Sirius’ thoughts must’ve reflected on his face because Harry asked “Padfoo ok?”  
He offered Sirius a red block.   
“Padfoot's okay” he said, taking the block and adding it to the tower. “Do you wanna smash the tower?”   
Harry cheered, and the room was filled with crashes. 


	4. First Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has a plan to make this full moon easier.

November 9th 1981

Sirius woke up to Harry crying. While this wasn’t a new occurrence, the fact Remus had fallen asleep under the crib was. This close to crib he should’ve been woken up a while ago. Sirius opened a curtain and was unsurprised to find that the moon was full.   
He walked as quietly as he could to Harry.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” He whispered “Moony’s sick right now so I’m here”   
“Moo sick?” Harry’s face screwed up in concern.   
“Yeah, but he’ll be alright. Do you want something to eat?”   
Harry nodded so violently Sirius thought his head might fall off. “Let’s get you some pancakes”  
“Yes!” 

Sirius preferred pancakes to bottles, he could follow a recipe and start a small fire. He was set. Harry sat on the kitchen floor, going through the cupboards. Aside from occasionally having to take a knife from him everything was fine.   
Then the mail arrived.   
An owl that apparently hadn’t heard about the charms around the house dived straight for the open windows (pancakes may have caught fire, they might not have. Moony didn’t need to know) and promptly bounced down the force field like an under inflated basketball.   
Sirius turned off the fire and picked up Harry. The owl had been desperate, they’d better make sure it was okay. 

The owl was in fact, fine. Once it saw Sirius coming it picked up its letter and flew towards him. It reached the charms again and was stopped. “Hang on, I’m coming. Do you want to walk Harry?”   
Harry got down and toddled to the owl, holding out his hand for the letter. The owl gave it to him and flew away.   
“Padfoo! Look!”   
Sirius crouched down with Harry’s and looked. The letter was written in tight, old fashioned handwriting. 

Dear Mister Black and Mister Lupin. As I’m sure you’re aware tonight at 8.34 pm the full moon rises. While I’m sure Sirius would normally be able to look after Remus with Harry in the house he won’t be able to. I have arranged for Misses Petunia Dursley of number 4 privet drive to take Harry to her house for a sleepover to keep everyone safe. She will be around at half 12 to give Harry time to get used to her.  
Kind regards 

-Albus Dumbledore

Sirius was fuming. The old coot couldn’t leave them alone. He was so certain Harry needed to be raised by Petunia. Well she couldn’t raise him. He was theirs to look after. Moony, Padfoot and Harry, the name Petunia simply didn’t fit the list.   
“Come on Harry, lets go finish making pancakes” Sirius said in an overly cheery voice. 

It turned out there was no need for them to do anything. Remus was in the kitchen finishing up. He had three plates piled with pancakes already out.   
“Moo!” Harry yelled, “You make that?” Harry pointed at the plates.   
“I did, do you want some?”   
“Yes!”   
While Harry was occupied drowning his pancakes in syrup Sirius told Remus about the letter.   
“Maybe it’s a good idea,” Remus said.   
“Harry doesn’t know her. She didn’t even come to visit him in St Mungos”   
“If she comes she’s made the effort”   
“Lots of effort required to let Dumbles apparate you”   
“Sirius, Stop. Harry will be safer away for the night. This way you keep me safe and contained without leaving Harry alone for a night”   
“You’d be safe without me”   
“Sirius you know damn well I wouldn’t be! Do you remember what it was like after the incident! Because I do! I almost died!”   
Sirius felt panic wash over him. He was right. The incident, his betrayal, had resulted in anger and grief so unbearable the wolf had tried to rip itself apart. What would this grief do? There was no James to help tonight, no Peter.   
“I’m sorry, You’re right. I’m being stupid”   
Remus took a deep breath. “I’m going to rest. We need to be ready for when Petunia comes” 

Harry looked up from his pancakes, “Padfoo? What’s happening?”  
“Your aunt is coming to visit, isn’t that fun?”   
Harry nodded and went back to his pancakes. Sirius missed when pancakes were the most important thing in his life. 


	5. Petunia’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia comes to the Potters manor.

November 9th 1981

Petunia Dursley thought nothing could surprise her. She’d grown up with a witch for a sister, she didn’t think there was anything weirder than that. She forgot other wizards could be weirder.   
Petunia was eating breakfast with her husband and son when an owl tapped on the window. Dudley started babbling about the bird, thrilled to have an animal nearby. Petunia opened the window.   
“Not in the house!” Vernon snapped.   
“A week ago I was told my sister had died by this owl, it’s coming in the house”  
Of course she knew the owl didn’t tell her, and she knew it was Dumbledore who had written the letter but it was easier to think this way. 

She took the letter and the owl flew off. Dudley started crying. “birdie back!” He said.  
Petunia ignored him. She read the letter while Vernon soothed their son. 

To Misses Petunia Dursley. As you’re already aware, your nephew Harry is under the care of his father’s best friends (Sirius who is his godfather, and Remus). Unfortunately due to an on going condition Remus is unwell today. As I don’t want Harry to be injured I ask you to please take him for the night.  
Sincerely   
Albus Dumbledore. 

Petunia read the letter twice. Who were these men? What was wrong with Remus? How would she get to them?  
Before she could tell Vernon, another owl flew through the window. Dudley started cooing at it. It walked up to him and allowed him to pat it. Petunia took the letter. The owl waited for Dudley to stop patting before flying away. Dudley was grinning so much it looked like his jaw might fall off. 

Out of the letter fell an old brass key.  
The second letter read:   
Here’s a reusable Portkey, it will take you to the Potter manor and back once a day. Just hold it and ask it to take you to the manor  
Arrive at half 12-Dumbledore 

Petunia thought hard. Was this a good idea? She owed it to Lily, but what if something went wrong? 

She told Vernon what the letters had said.  
“You can’t go, what if he’s contagious?”   
“He wouldn’t live with them if it wasn’t safe”   
“You never know with these people, sending post with owls” he grumbled.   
“Well I’m going, Lily would have done it for me”   
“You haven’t spoken in years”   
“And we never will again! She’s dead! And I never got to say goodbye!” She felt close to tears.   
Vernon seemed to realise his mistake, “You should go, I’m sorry. Just, be safe”   
“I will dear, I always am” 

At half Twelve Sirius and Harry were stood at the property line waiting. They didn’t really know what they were waiting for. Was Dumbledore apparating her? Could she drive here? They didn’t have to wait long. There was a loud POP and Petunia fell from the sky. Ah, a portkey.   
“Hello, Petunia. I’m Sirius. How are you?” He held out his hand for her to shake.   
She took his hand gingerly, “It’s a pleasure, Hi Harry” she waved at him.   
Harry ducked behind Sirius’ leg. “It’s okay mate,” Sirius picked him up. Harry buried his head in Sirius’ shirt. “Let’s go inside”   
The trip to the house felt longer on the way back. Petunia didn’t seem to want to speak and Sirius didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like they had a lot in common.   
The front door was already open when they got there. Remus was sat on the couch, a cup of tea in hand. “Hello, I’m Remus. Tea’s already boiled” he waved his wand and the tea flew to the coffee table. Petunia smiled politely.   
Remus almost looked healthy. He was dressed and sat up right. He looked normal. Except for the bags under his eyes and the stiffness of his movement. Sirius wondered if Petunia had noticed it.   
“How are you?” She asked politely.   
“I’ve been better, but it’ll pass. Always does”   
“What is it”   
Remus thought for a moment. “The simple answer is that my magic is sick. It goes mental every now and then and attacks anything it views as a threat. Regardless of whether or not it is. Tonight’s the full moon, when our magic is strongest so tonight it’ll go crazy. Sirius can contain it but we’d rather Harry was no where near me in case something went wrong”   
Petunia nodded, she didn’t look any more worried than before. “What happened?”   
Sirius realised he was still stood up, holding Harry and took a seat.   
“My father angered someone with dark magic, they took their anger out on me” Remus took a sip of his tea, like they were just making idle chit chat.  
Sirius was amazed at how well Remus told the story. He wasn’t lying but he wasn’t telling the truth. It was no wonder he’d kept it a secret for two years.   
Petunia frowned “I’m sorry that happened”   
“Don’t be, you didn’t curse me” he laughed and Petunia seemed to relax. 

As the grown ups talked Harry started to warm up to Petunia. “You aunt?” He asked.  
“Yes, I’m your aunt” she smiled at him.   
“Wanna play?” He held up a toy car.   
“Of course” Petunia said, surprising Sirius. She sat on the floor and made engine noises as they raced their cars through the air. 

Sirius watched as Remus wilted slowly. “Moony go rest”  
“I’m fine Pads, don’t worry”   
Their conversation pulled Petunias attention from the Great Toy Race of 1981 (it’s official title).  
She took one look at Remus and nodded. “I need to go now,” she said to Harry. Then she turned to Sirius and Remus, “Drop him off at 4 Privet Drive as soon as you need too. Thank you for having me”   
She walked out the front door, leaving Sirius to pressure Remus to go to bed.   
“Did you have fun, Harry?” Sirius asked, when Remus was asleep (he’d decided to sleep on the couch).   
“I did, Aunt P’tuna was fun!”  
“That’s good because you’re going to go to her house tonight!” Sirius sounded so excited he almost believed it would be okay.   
“I am?”   
“Yeah, to meet her son, do you want a friend?”   
Harry nodded and ran to his toys to choose what he would show his new friend.   
Sirius watched, pleased Harry had had such a good day.


	6. The Sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius drops Harry off and Remus has his first full moon without James and Peter.

November 9th 1981

Petunia wondered whether she should have asked more questions before she left. How were they getting there? What time were they leaving? Did magical babies need special care? She was snapped from her questions by Vernon.   
“How do we know these people are who they say they are?”   
“He has her eyes” she said patiently, ignoring the lump in her throat.   
“Oh her eyes, it’s not at all like thousands of people have green eyes” he said mockingly.   
“Not like her, they don’t”   
“Fine lets say it really is her son, why can’t these people look after him?”   
“One is ill, they don’t want Harry sick”   
“Ruddy free loaders” he grumbled.   
“Enough Vernon. It will be one night. I owe her that” 

At 7 o’clock they heard a motorbike drive past. There was no bike to be seen. 10 minutes later they watched in horror as a flying motorcycle landed on their front garden. Vernon had started to turn purple. When he saw the rider he turned aubergine. Petunia wished she had mentioned Sirius’ long hair; haughty expression; leather jacket and biker boots before he had arrived. Her husband had a vein bulging from his forehead so violently she thought it might pop.  
“Who. Is. That?” He asked.  
“Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather”   
“Why does he look like that?”  
“I assume because those are the clothes he has”  
“You’d think he’d dress more respectably with a child to raise”   
Before Petunia could respond Sirius rang the doorbell. 

“Hello” he called. Sirius was balancing a sleeping Harry in one arm and was ringing the doorbell with the other.   
Petunia opened the door. “Hello, is he asleep?”   
Sirius nodded, “he should sleep through the night,” he handed Harry over to Petunia. Then paused for a moment and waved his wand. Out from the bike floated all of Harry’s stuff. “I’ll set up Harry’s cot in the living room and put everything where you can find it.”   
Petunia, with Harry in hand, stepped out of his way. Sirius waved his wand once more and the Dursleys living room became a temporary nursery.   
“Thanks for this, Remus sends his thanks as well”

Sirius went to leave the house but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Asked Vernon.   
“Home to M- Remus” Sirius said shaking Vernons hand off.   
“You’re just gonna dump him and run. Why can’t you look after him?” He asked accusingly.   
“I’m still learning to be a parent and need Remus”   
“Why can’t he take him?”   
“Weren’t you listening? Petunia was telling you,” Sirius didn’t think of how that must’ve sounded to them,“Remus is ill, he can barely sit up let alone look after a child. He needs me so... Dumbledore said you could take him for a night.”   
Vernon muttered something under his breath. Sirius didn’t hear exactly but he knew what it meant.   
“I am more than fit to raise him. If you insist on treating my family like this you’ll pay. Have a good evening”   
Sirius stalked out the door and got on his motorcycle. Petunia put Harry in his cot. She couldn’t help thinking how long tonight was going to be.  
Sirius got home quickly. If he had stayed he might’ve taken Harry back with him. It wasn’t worth the risk. 

He walked in the door and knew something was wrong.   
“Moony?” His voice echoed. “Moony!”  
Still no response.   
Sirius transformed and Padfoot stood in the living room. Padfoot couldn’t see Remus but he knew where he was. He followed a trail down to the cellar they’d prepared for tonight.  
Remus was passed out on the floor. Padfoot disappeared.   
Sirius ran to Remus.  
“Remus!” Sirius shook him uselessly. “Enerverate!” Sirius practically stabbed the spell at him. Remus’ eyelids flickered for a fraction of a second. “Thank Merlin, you’re okay”

Remus tried to sit up. His arms couldn’t hold his weight.  
“Wha-” Remus’ eyes weren’t focusing.   
“Hey” Sirius said gently,“how are you?”   
“Bad” Remus rubbed his face, he was laid on the floor still.  
“Why bad?”   
“I didn’t get my potion” He gestured to an empty vial with pink liquid surrounding it. “My hands wouldn’t stop shaking. It hurts”   
Sirius relaxed a bit. Remus wasn’t dying.   
“I’ll get you some in a second. Why are you in the cellar?”   
“I didn’t know when I needed to be in here” he said sheepishly.   
“Aww, Moony you know I’d never be late.”   
“You were once”  
Sirius felt like he’d been slapped.   
“That’s never gonna happen again”   
“That night is why we’re in here. If the incident hadn’t happened Peter wouldn’t have spent any time with those death eaters”  
“Peter was a coward he’d have betrayed us anyway” Sirius tried to think logically, Remus needed him now. He opened his mouth to say something but Remus interrupted.  
“But it gave them a way in. We didn’t focus on him.” Remus was silent for a moment before he asked, “Why’d you do it?”   
Sirius sat down. “I don’t know” he felt like he was 16 again, 16 and realising somethings couldn’t be ‘sorry’ed away.   
“You don’t know? How do you not know?” Remus was yelling now “You wanted to use me as a murder weapon and you don’t know why!”   
“I was drunk and angry and in a bad place...” Sirius knew how hollow those words sounded.  
Remus sat up. He was wobbly and his face looked pale from the sudden movement.“And yet I’m moon drunk, angry and in a bad place and wouldn’t do that to you! I don’t want an excuse!”   
“I know! I’m sorry! I screwed up! Can I go fetch your potion for you?”   
“No, summon it. You can’t go. I can’t lose anyone else”   
Sirius shifted next to Remus and pulled him into a gentle one armed hug.   
“I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me.”   
“I wouldn’t want it any other way” Remus put his head on Sirius’ shoulder.   
Sirius enjoyed the moment of peace. He knew it wouldn’t last. They’d have to deal with this eventually but for now he just enjoyed the feeling of his friend being safe.


	7. At the Dursleys

November 9th 1981 

Harry woke up in his crib. It wasn’t in his room. This house didn’t look right in the dark. Monsters rippled in the shadows. He couldn’t see Padfoo or Moo, where were they? Were they with Mum and Dad?   
He heard a creak from above the stairs. No one went upstairs in his house. Something was wrong. Harry started to scream. 

Petunia Dursley was woken up by the screaming of a child who wasn’t hers. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and checked her alarm clock. 4.34 am. She reached blindly for her dressing gown before heading to the door.  
Vernon mumbled something, “leave him be”   
Petunia didn’t pay her husband any mind, she couldn’t sleep with that noise.   
She walked blindly through the dark, not wanting to wake up Dudley as well. When she got downstairs she saw her nephew. He was sat up in his crib, staring intently at the stairs.   
“Hiya Harry” she cooed, “what’s wrong?” She crouched down so he could see her face.   
“Where Padfoo? Where Moo?” He screamed.  
Padfoo? Moo? Did he mean Sirius and Remus? Why had they chosen those names?  
“Remus is sick, he needs to get better. Do you remember who I am?”   
Harry nodded.   
“Ok, well they asked me to look after you. Do you want a snack?”   
Harry nodded again.   
Petunia smiled at him and walked to the fridge. The light inside was blinding and Harry covered his head with a blanket. Petunia grabbed some softened carrots Dudley had turned down today.   
“Do you want some?” She offered the container to him.   
Harry took one and nibbled it tentatively. “Ta!”   
“Ta” Petunia repeated.   
She took a seat on the couch and watched at Harry calmed himself down. He abandoned his carrot when it was half finished. He laid down and closed his eyes. Petunia watched his breathing become even. “Good night Harry,” she said walking back up the stairs.   
Vernon didn’t wake up when she got back into bed. 

November 10th 1981

When Petunia woke up the second time it was because her husband was getting ready for work. She opened her eyes to see him rummaging through ever draw in their dresser.   
“What are you doing?” She asked, her eyes fighting to close.   
“I’ve lost my tie. The deal tie”   
Petunia sighed, for as long as she’d known him Vernon had insisted on wearing his ‘deal tie’ to all important meetings. It was his one superstition, despite the fact he knew magic was real.   
“It’s in the laundry, dear” she said. The sun was streaming through the open window she could no longer ignore the day. Despite how cold it was outside of the blanket she got up and went to Dudleys room. He wasn’t in his bed.   
“Vernon! Where’s Dudders?”   
“In bed, darling”  
“Well I’m in his room and he’s not”   
Vernon swore and it echoed through the house. Petunia walked down stairs, perhaps he had just gone for a snack. What she saw down stairs was unexpected.   
Harry and Dudley were sat on the couch. Harry had taken one of his toys from his crib and was waving it in the air. Dudley held another one of Harry’s toys and was shrieking with delight at the colours the toy turned in his hands.   
“Vernon I found him!” She called.   
With nothing else to worry about she started breakfast. Then Vernon came down stairs.   
“What! Are they doing?” He was staring at the colour changing toys Dudley was playing with, watching in horror as it chased Harry’s toy.   
“Playing dear,” Petunia didn’t look up from the bacon.   
“With magic!” Vernon was going purple.   
“Yes dear” There was a crackle as the bacon fell into hot oil.   
“I won’t have it!” Vernon stormed towards his son and snatched the toy. Dudley refused to let go. Petunia heard the first ripping sound.  
“Stop! Vernon you’ll break that toy”   
“Good! It can’t corrupt our son then”   
“He’s happy leave him alone.” Petunias tone left no room for debate.   
Vernon scowled at her but let go of the toy. Dudley went back to playing happily.   
“Now dear, what’s happening at work today?”   
Vernon left for work at 7.45 on the dot. Petunia was very glad of this because not two minutes later Sirius popped into existence on their front porch. He did not look his best and she could only imagine what Vernon would have said: he was probably out partying, look at his hair couldn’t even be bothered to brush it, he looks like he spent the night it the gutter, what the neighbours must think. 

Petunia ignored what he said. Sirius didn’t get time to knock before the door opened. Maybe Petunia cared what the neighbours thought.   
“Hello,” she said, “how was last night?” She took in his face. Dark circles under his eyes, a light scratch along his jaw and his hair had been shoved uncaringly into a bun on his head. Depending on who you asked Sirius had either had a really good night or a really bad night. Petunia guessed the latter.  
“If it weren’t for Mo- Remus being desperate to see Harry I wouldn’t have left him”   
So Remus was Moo. She wondered were that nickname had come from.   
“Well then come in, you can’t leave him waiting”   
At the sound of Sirius’ voice Harry had abandoned his toy and ran as fast as he could to his godfather.   
“Padfoo! I miss you!”   
“I missed you too, Harry”  
Sirius waved his wand and everything was packed away. Dudley didn’t even complain at the sudden disappearance of his toy, “Magic!” He said.  
“Yeah, watch this” Sirius shot sparks from his wand and Dudley tried desperately to catch the waterfall of colour.   
“Wow!” His face was full of awe.   
“Do you want something with magic?”   
Dudley nodded, he reached for Sirius’ wand.   
“No, what about this” Sirius pointed his wand at a couch cushion it started to glow faintly. “It’s a night light” he said. “If you tap it, it’ll glow brighter to keep away nightmares”   
Dudley tapped the cushion carefully and laughed when it did what he said.   
Petunia stared at Sirius. What a curious man.   
“You ready to go Harry?” He asked.   
“Yeah! Back to Moo!”   
Sirius laughed, “Back to Moo!”   
He took Harry’s stuff in one arm and Harry in the other. With a loud crack, they disappeared.   
“Harry come again?” Dudley asked.   
“Of course my dear” Petunia patted Dudleys cheek and went to clean the dishes.


	8. Recovery

November 10th 1981 

Sirius apperated right into the living room. He was very grateful the wards let him. He’d taken a beating last night. Moony hadn’t been happy. He knew Peter had betrayed them and that James was dead. Remus grief had driven Moony mad. So Moony had punished Padfoot. The wolf hadn’t stopped biting until the sun rose. Sirius knew it was worse for Remus though. It always was.  
“Harry, we have to be quiet ok?”  
“Why?” Harry shook like he wanted to get down. Sirius let him.  
“Moony’s sick, he won’t get better if he can’t rest”  
Harry’a small face screwed up in concern, he stared at Sirius, “He’ll be okay?”  
“Of course, in fact I think he’ll be better if he sees you”  
Harry grabbed Sirius’ had and rushed as quietly as possible to Remus’ room. 

Remus hurt. His whole body felt like it had been coated in lead then some sicko had stabbed him repeatedly. He tried to sit up to look at the time. His body protested. Reluctantly he let his head drop and stared at the ceiling. It was a boring ceiling he needed to paint it if this was going to be normal.  
He didn’t stare at the ceiling for long before he heard a gentle knock on the door. “Moony?”  
“Si’rus” Remus’ mouth was dry and his tongue didn’t want to form words.  
The door handle turned and in came Harry and Sirius. Instinctively Sirius summoned the glass of water on Remus’ night stand. Silently, Remus thanked him.  
Sirius came and gingerly propped him up. Remus felt his body scream, then he was up right and Sirius was holding a cup to his mouth. Remus drank it like a small child, huge heaving gulps. He probably spilled it. His brain didn’t tell him if he did. “Thanks”  
Harry walked to the edge of the bed and looked at Sirius, as though asking for permission. Sirius nodded and Harry scrambled onto the bed. He climbed all over him. Digging his tiny, bony body into Remus. Harry hugged Remus for some time.  
“I missed you” he said into Remus’ chest.  
“I missed you too” Remus went to stroke Harry’s hair but his body wasn’t willing.  
“Padfoo says you’re sick”  
“He’s not wrong”  
“I’ll make you better” Harry slid off Remus and ran down stairs.  
“Do you know what he’s planning?” Remus asked.  
Sirius shook his head, “I’ll go find out. Yell if you need something”  
Remus watched Sirius disappear. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Remus was woken up several hours later to the smell of biscuits and the sound of Harry jabbering away outside his door.  
“Come in” he said.  
Harry walked in holding a vase full of flowers picked from the garden and Sirius held a plate of biscuits. They looked like choc chip.  
“Harry did you make these?”  
He beamed at Remus, “yes! They’re to help get better”  
Remus felt his heart swell. Sirius put the plate on the bed. Harry climbed on and grabbed two. “One for me,” he put a biscuit in his mouth, “and one for you” he said around the biscuit. Harry put one in Remus’ hand. Thankfully Remus’ body let him move his hand.  
“This is lovely Harry”  
Sirius coughed unsubtly.  
“And Sirius” Remus added.  
“Thank you” he said, taking a biscuit, “these are good, aren’t they?”  
Harry nodded, crumbs covering his chin.  
Remus sat in his bed eating biscuits and talking for the rest of the day. Maybe full moons wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	9. The Will

November 11th 1981

Sirius was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. The wards hadn’t gone off, so he assumed they were safe. So Sirius took a moment to take the eggs off the heat.   
“I’m coming!” He yelled, probably waking up Harry and Remus in the process.   
He opened the door and was greeted with Albus Dumbledores smiling face.   
“What do you want?” He asked.  
Dumbledore was in no way put out by Sirius’ rudeness, “Good morning, can I come in?”   
“Depends why you’re here at ,” he checked his watch “7.56”   
Dumbledore looked startled, “oh I’m early, terribly sorry. I came to read you Lily and James’ will”  
Sirius felt grief wash over him. He opened the door all the way.   
“Before I can begin I need Mr Lupin to come here” Dumbledore had taken a seat by the fire and was opening his bag.  
Sirius stood up, “I’ll be right back”   
“No need Pads, I’m here already”  
Remus was walking slowly. He still wasn’t healed fully. Sirius walked over to him and offered Remus his arm.   
“I’m fine, go sit down”   
“You had a rough moon”   
Remus glared at Sirius but took his arm. “Stupid chivalrous mutt” he muttered.  
Sirius grinned and bowed his head.   
As they shuffled to the couch Dumbledore prepared a parchment scroll.  
“Are you well Remus?”   
“I’ve been better” he said.   
“How’s Harry? Is he up?”   
“He’s playing with his blocks at the moment” Sirius said.   
“Can I see him?”   
“No” Sirius said, just as Remus was about to agree.   
“No?” Remus asked.  
“Last time he was here, he wanted to take Harry. I’m not taking that risk”   
“I’m not a child snatcher, Mr Black” Dumbledore chuckled slightly.   
“No you just use children as soldiers”   
Remus took his arm from Sirius’ and sat down.   
“I didn’t want them to die”   
Sirius felt his temper flair, “You asked 17 year olds to join your army. Could’ve fooled me”   
“Pads sit down please, Dumbledore was about to read the will”   
Sirius sat down next to Remus, he was separated from Dumbledore by a coffee table.   
“Now, may I begin?” When they said nothing Dumbledore began reading. “To our Son Harry James Potter, we leave all our money in gringotts; the Potter manor; half of all profit made from Sleek easy hair care; and James’ communication mirror”   
Dumbledore pulled the mirror out of his bag, “I believe you have it’s pair”   
Sirius nodded. His mind wasn’t listening to the will. He had the mirror. He hadn’t trusted Peter, he could have warned them.   
They could have escaped. 

Sirius stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, out of the house. He was aware, in some distant part of his brain, that Dumbledore was yelling for him and that Remus had grabbed his arm. That didn’t matter.   
He had failed.   
He ran into the depth of the forest surrounding the manor. He needed to get away. At some point he transformed into Padfoot. He didn’t notice until later. All he could think was: It’s my fault. 

Remus abruptly sent Dumbledore home. He didn’t protest. He simply placed the bag in the couch and left. What had happened? Where had he gone?  
Remus locked and warded the house so he would be alerted if Harry started crying. Then he headed into the woods.   
“Sirius! Sirius!” He didn’t expect to get an answer.   
Remus could see paw prints on the floor, “Padfoot?” That explained the lack of answers. As he followed the paw prints he saw that Padfoot had followed an old path.  
“Padfoot! Come here!” He heard the leaves on the ground rustle. He followed the sound and found a big black dog, trying to go to sleep.   
“Hey,” he said gently “it’s me”   
Padfoot lifted his head to look at him. He sighed and lay back down.  
“What happened back there?”   
Padfoot made a whining noise like he’d been injured.   
“I need you to talk to me,” he paused “please?”   
Padfoot closes his eyes and was replaced by Sirius curled up in a ball on the floor.   
Sirius looked up at Remus. He looked so gentle, he was so worried. Sirius took a deep breath. “I failed them” his voice was brittle.   
“You didn’t, you’re doing great” he was still so gentle.   
“I’m not! I could have warned James! I could have done more!”   
“No one could have done more. You got to Harry right away, he didn’t end up in an orphanage. That is enough... it has to be”   
Sirius watched grief wash over Remus. He sat up, making their eyes level.   
“What really happened Pads?”   
“I don’t know what I’m doing! How am I supposed to just keep going?”   
“How did you do it before today?”   
“I didn’t! The world fell apart and you picked up the pieces! And now I have to try and... and” he sighed. “I don’t know, how do you do it Remus?”   
“It’s one foot in front of the other. One step then the next. You needed help, then Wor-” He flinched “Peter showed up, then the moon. It’s just one task then the next. Otherwise...”   
Sirius didn’t want to know the alternative. He took another deep breath.   
“I’m sorry Moony”   
“Why?” Remus stood up and offered Sirius his hand. Where had post moon Remus gone?   
“You’ve... I’ve not been looking after you properly. I’ve been to busy with me”   
“Thank you, Sirius”   
Sirius took his hand to stand up and together they took their first steps out of the woods.


	10. The Park

November 12th 1981 

After his outburst yesterday Sirius wanted to do something nice. Remus hadn’t left the house since Halloween and aside from his trip to the Dursley’s neither had Harry or Sirius.   
They would all benefit from some fresh air.   
With this in mind Sirius packed a picnic and went to wake up Remus. 

The Hogwarts school motto was ‘Never tickle a sleeping dragon.’ It was probably once very helpful to new students, the sort of thing they needed to be told to survive. Sirius wanted to update the motto to ‘Never steal the blankets off a sleeping werewolf.’ Because he really would have liked to have known that sooner.   
Sirius grabbed the bottom of the blanket and yanked. Remus grabbed the blanket and tugged it back up. So Sirius stood there playing tug of war with his semiconscious best friend for about five minutes. When he gave up and let go of the blanket he fell backwards directly into Remus’ dresser. Waking him up instantly.   
“Sirius?” He asked blearily.   
“I’m fine,” He groaned, “get dressed”   
Sirius struggled up and went to Harry’s room. 

Harry was having a much better morning than Sirius. He was levitating his toys across the room into his crib.   
“Harry! Did you do this?” Sirius gestured excitedly at the blocks and stuff toys taking up most of Harry’s bed.   
“Yes!” He nodded vigorously.  
“Well done! Who’s gonna be the best wizard?”   
“Me!”   
“At a boy!”   
Sirius picked up Harry and took him to the kitchen. Now they could start their day. 

Remus had started breakfast without them.   
“Moony!” Sirius tried his best to put his hands on his hips, but it was impossible with a toddler in his arms.   
“Padfoot!”   
“That’s breakfast”   
“I know, it’s delicious”   
“It was for all of us. You’ve eaten all the bacon”   
“You’ve heard of the three little pigs, you knew what you’re dealing with”   
Sirius burst out laughing. “Fair point”   
Sirius began serving Harry and himself.   
“Why are we up so early?” Remus asked.   
“We’re going out”   
“Where? When?”   
“Not telling and after Harry’s dressed”   
“Well aren’t you full of secrets”

The muggle park was fairly empty. Sirius wasn’t entirely sure what day it was and it was barely 8 o’clock so he didn’t blame the muggles but it was strange being in a place he knew was normally so busy, when it was empty.   
Harry’s face lit up, “Slide!”   
“We can go on the slide,” Sirius said as Harry grabbed his hand at started running.   
“You coming Moony?”   
“Sure, I’ll be at the bottom to catch you”   
Sirius laughed. 

Harry was more than happy to spend the next hour going up and down the slide. Part of that might have been to do with the fact that every time Remus caught him he took off running. Then Sirius would slide down and try to catch them. It was a good game.   
When Harry got bored of the slide he toddled over to the swings, where a little girl about his age was being pushed.   
“Hello” she said waving.  
Harry ducked behind Sirius’ legs but still said “Hi”   
“Do you still want to go on the swings?” Sirius asked.   
“Yes please”  
Sirius put Harry in the swing and the little girl next to them began to talk to him.   
“Hello, you live here?”   
Harry was still being shy so Sirius answered, “No, we’re just visiting. Where are you’re parents?”   
“There” the girl pointed to a young couple, they couldn’t be much older than Sirius.   
As if sensing their daughter’s attention they walked to the swings.   
“Hi Hermione, who’s this?” They pointed at Harry.   
“I don’t know”   
The parents turned to Sirius, “Hello, how are you?”   
Sirius didn’t know how to answer that yet “how are you?” He replied.   
The couple also didn’t answer so he assumed his answer was fine.  
“Is this your son?”   
“No, my godson”   
The couple glanced at each other, “that’s lovely. Is he the father?” They looked at Remus.   
Sirius laughed, “nah. He’s the honorary godfather. Apparently you can only have one”   
While the adults were talking the children babbled away to each other. Harry seemed happier without Sirius watching.   
Every now and then Sirius would give Harry a massive push and he’d soar to the very top. Harry loved it.   
“‘Scuse me” Hermione said “can you push me?”   
Sirius looked at the parents who nodded.   
“Of course”   
He pushed them at the same time. They didn’t go quite as high but they laughed and kicked their tiny legs. The swings seemed to come down in slow motion this time. The children looked at their respective parents in awe as if saying “look how high we are!”   
After what felt like hours they fell back to earth.   
“I think it’s time to go now, Harry”   
“Aww!”   
“I know but it’s picnic time”   
“Okay!”   
Sirius didn’t want to explain how the swings had slowed down so much. 

They laid out on the grass and enjoyed the weak winter sun. Sirius had packed a sandwich each and a box of biscuits, a picnic for champions.   
“Have you had fun?”   
“Yes” Harry and Remus said in unison.  
Sirius laughed “me too”   
Harry was exhausted and fell asleep on Remus, his sandwich still in his hand.   
“I guess we’re staying here for a little while” Sirius said.   
“I can think of worse ways to spend a day” Remus said smiling.


	11. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning- This chapter has an unhealthy relationship and brief mentions of homophobia

13th November 1981

Petunia Dursley loved her family. For 18 wonderful months she’d been a stay at home mum. She’d spent everyday watching her son grow and learn. She’d been married to Vernon for 3 years and she’d loved every moment of it. Her husband loved her and she him. 

Then Lily had died; Harry Potter had been left for a night at her house and the perfect life started to crumble.

Petunia had never liked magic. It had split her from her sister; once it had been impermanent, not anymore.   
Vernon hated it more. He didn’t trust anything to do with it (he seemed to forget she had to do with it).   
At first it was endearing, “don’t go near it Petunia, I don’t want you following Lily”   
He was worried. It was sweet. Until it wasn’t.  
He took her travel key and hid it. He said it was to keep her safe, but Sirius and Remus weren’t a threat. He had glared when she’d started wearing it around her neck but that was all.  
Then Dudley had been given the colour changing pillow. He’d yelled for hours and snatched it from him. Dudley wouldn’t stop screaming for it and Vernon wouldn’t give it back. Dudley sobbed himself to sleep. Everyday since Vernon had taken it from him and everyday Petunia had given it back once he’d left. 

Then there was the problem of Sirius and Remus. Vernon didn’t approve of two men raising a child. He muttered about it being indecent, and how Harry wouldn’t turn out right. Vernon had decided they were a couple “Why else wouldn’t they have asked a woman to move in?” And Petunia didn’t know enough to tell him he was wrong. 

Every time they heard murmurs of the AIDS crisis Vernon stared pointedly at her. His meaning was clear ‘that’s what Remus has.‘ Petunia had wisely chosen not to tell him Remus had an explosive magical illness. He probably wouldn’t let her visit if he thought he was a threat. 

These thoughts swirled through her head when she prepared dinner. Any minute Vernon would be home and the arguments would start again.  
Dudley had turned his pillow into the steering wheel on a plane. He was turning it and making engine noises. He was happy and she wanted it to stay that way. When Vernon opened the door and kissed her check she thought it might. Then he realised what Dudley was playing with.   
“Petunia!” He glared at the pillow “He’s not allowed that!”   
“Why not? It’s not hurting him”   
“But it could. It’s magic” he said it like she was a small child.   
“Well magic never hurt me as I was growing up”   
Vernon recoiled, “That’s not the same”   
“It is, Lily would never hurt me so Sirius would never hurt Dudley”   
“You know how I feel about that- that... man!”   
“He is perfectly safe”   
“No he’s not!”   
“Yes he is, I’ll prove it”   
Petunia picked up Dudley and grasped her key.   
“Petunia no! You don’t know what you’re doing!”   
“Yes I do”   
Petunia focused on the Potter mansion. The last thing she saw was Vernons face turning purple. 

“I’m telling you Moony, we need to start shopping now”   
“Christmas is miles away”   
“Which is why we need to go now or all the good stuff will be taken and we’ll end up with a cute cat calendar again”   
“I said I was sorry”   
“We’re literally dog people, Moony” Sirius put extra emphasis on his nickname “what made you think it was a good idea?”   
“It was last minute!”   
“All the more reason to go now”   
Sirius’ rant was interrupted by a knock at the door.   
“Did you invite someone, Pads?”  
Sirius shook his head and opened the door.   
On their front step was Petunia and Dudley Dursleys. Dudley was still holding his magic pillow.   
“Can I stay here tonight?” Petunia looked so upset Sirius just let her in.   
“Moony! Put the kettle on!”


	12. Petunia’s Stay

13th of November 1981

“Moony put the kettle on!”   
Petunia stepped into the manor. The lights in the hall were off making the house seem bigger and more daunting. Dudley smiled at Sirius and waved his pillow at him.   
“Hi little guy, do you like that?” Sirius asked.   
“Yes!” Dudley yelled directly into Petunia’s ear, making her wince.   
Sirius waved his wand and turned on the lights. Dudley shrieked with delight.   
“If you go into the kitchen, Moony can show you more”   
Dudley looked at Petunia, asking for permission. Petunia put him down and watched him toddle into kitchen.   
“Why do you call him Moony?”  
Sirius laughed and ran his hand through his hair, “When we were kids and we found out about him being- err having his condition we thought we were funny. It’s controlled by the moon, hahah. It just sorta stuck, you know?”  
“And you’re Padfoot?”  
“Yeah, it’s a complicated story but the easy answer is that there’s a charm called the Patronus charm. It’s believed it takes the form of your spirit animal. Mine was a puppy with huge paws, as I got older it grew into them. My friends used to wake up with those paws on their face ‘cause I was so excited. If you want I can show you?”   
“That would be nice”   
“Expecto Patronum”   
A big silver dog burst from Sirius’ wand. It bounded around the living room and sniffed Petunia. Then it ran to the kitchen.   
Sirius and Petunia followed it and saw Dudley, eyes wide, patting the dog.   
“Can I keep it?”   
“No Darling, it’s Sirius”   
Dudley looked sad but then brightened “can I come visit it?”   
“Of course mate” Sirius ruffled Dudleys hair making him laugh.  
The kettle boiled and Remus poured the tea. Petunia had a lot of explaining to do now.   
Sirius showed Dudley Harry’s toys. He didn’t seem to care about them though, the ghostly Padfoot was far more interesting.   
“Petunia, what happened?” Remus asked, passing her the tea.   
“Vernon and I... we had a fight”  
Sirius fought the urge to say, no kidding but he thought that might be inconsiderate. Instead he said “About what?”  
“You,” she went bright red, “well not you Sirius, you as in magic and Harry and you two”   
“Us two?” Remus asked before hiding his smirk behind his cup, “I thought your marriage ruining days were over Pads”   
That was the wrong thing to say. Petunia went bright red and perfectly still. “My marriage isn’t ruined, we’re just having trouble. And it’s not Sirius who’s the issue, it’s you Remus”   
Remus spat his tea all over the coffee table.   
“Real classy mate,” Sirius said, vanishing the spat tea.   
“He thinks Remus has,” Petunia suddenly looked very uncomfortable “He thinks you’re... together”   
Petunia looked ready to curl up and disappear. She seemed surprised when Sirius started laughing.  
“That’s not the first time it’s happened, was it 75 or 76 last time?”   
“Early 76, then...” Sirius didn’t need him to finish the sentence. Then they stopped talking because Sirius sent Snape to the shack and suddenly the rumours disappeared.   
“Oh, okay” They sat in awkward silence for a moment. Then Dudley started crying. Sirius’ Patronus had fizzled our during the conversation.   
Petunia rushed to her sons side and began trying to cheer him up, promising the dog would be back later. Petunia picked him up to try and get him to sleep.

Sirius went into Harry’s room. He murmured the duplication spell and had a second crib for Dudley.   
He stuck his head out of the door, “Petunia I’ve got a crib set up for him”   
She smiled her thanks and in the bob walk of all mothers with sleeping babies came to the nursery.   
While Petunia put her son to sleep Remus turned to Sirius.  
“Where’s Petunia sleeping?”   
“She can have my room it’s closest to the nursery. It might freak Dudley out if his mum’s faraway”   
“Okay where are you sleeping?” Remus asked.   
“The couch,” Sirius said, like it was obvious.   
“You can’t sleep in the couch, we have enough bedrooms”   
“I know, but I don’t want to use the rooms that are already set up”   
He didn’t want to sleep in James’ or mum and dads bed.   
“Share my room then”   
“Okay”   
Sirius showed Petunia her room and Remus transfigured her a flower patterned nightgown.   
“Thank you” she said, and that was the last they saw of her for the night. 

In Remus’ room Sirius laid blankets and pillows out on the floor. It was a little nest for him. He turned into Padfoot and got comfortable. A few minutes passed and Remus came in.   
“Padfoot what are you doing? I have enough room for you up here to”   
Padfoot jumped up onto the bed, right in the centre, and got comfy.   
“No dogs on the bed, Pads, you’ll get fur everywhere”   
Padfoot transformed back, “You’re no fun”   
“I know I’m a monster, now move over you’re in my spot”   
Sirius moved to the left side of the bed.   
“Much better, now get off the covers or I will freeze to death”   
“You’re so demanding tonight” just to spite him Sirius starfished, and took up the whole bed.   
“You mutt” they had an almost silent wrestling match to get control of the covers. Remus won (though Sirius swore he let him) and they ended up under the blankets. Sirius was scooted to the very edge of the bed.   
“Why are you so far away? You’ve stolen all the blankets”   
“I didn’t think you’d want me close, with Petunia around”   
“Sirius, I don’t care what she thinks I do care that you’ve stolen the blankets and look like you’re about to fall out of the bed”   
Sirius scooted to the centre of his side, “better?”   
“Much”   
The next sound he heard was Remus snoring gently. It was like they were kids again. 

14th November 1981

Sirius was the first person to wake up. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why. He silently got up and wandered to the kitchen. He couldn’t see if Harry was awake but he knew if he was he’d be able to hear it. Two one and a half year olds make a lot of noise. He didn’t know when Petunia would be up so he decided to make a long cook breakfast, porridge.   
He decided to try the muggle way, until he realised he didn’t know how to light the stove and gave up. Soon however the house smelled like oats and caramelised sugar. This smell is what brought Petunia into the kitchen.   
“You made breakfast?”   
“Yeah, O’course. D’you like sugar or jam?”  
“Sugar, why are you making this?”   
Sirius looked confused, “I was the first up? Why wouldn’t I?”   
“Vernon just waits for me to get up”   
“Well he sounds like a git, here” Sirius handed her a bowl of steaming porridge. She thanked him and tried it. “You know, I see why Moony keeps you around. You’re a good housewife”   
“Of course I am, and I look dashing in an apron.” Petunia laughed and Sirius realised two things; number one Petunia looked almost exactly like Lily when she laughed; and number two she’d called Remus Moony.   
Before he could comment on it Remus walked in lead by Harry and a very shy Dudley. The group sat and ate breakfast. They made easy small talk and cooed at the little ones, it felt like they were a family. The way things could have been if Lily and Petunia had had time to make things right. 

Remus finished first and excused himself to go fetch the post. Dudley was sat painting with porridge on the table and Harry was copying. Remus returned with one letter; he looked white as a ghost.   
“What does it say Moony?” Sirius asked.   
“Dear Mr Sirius, Mr Remus and Mrs Petunia, please be aware that Lily and James Potters funeral is at 11 o’clock tomorrow. More details will arrive later today  
Kind regards Albus Dumbledore”   
And then the family feeling was gone.


	13. The funeral

November 15th 1981 

Petunia was glad she left Dudley with Mrs Figg. She didn’t know what to expect and frankly a funeral was no place for a little boy. Petunia realised Harry would be going and shuddered; silently she prayed Dudley wouldn’t ever experience a tragedy like this while he was so young. She couldn’t bare the thought.   
Despite the occasion the Potters manor looked the same as it had when she’d left yesterday. It was pristine and ancient; the manor still screamed class and old money. ‘If Vernon could see this,’ Petunia thought ‘he might be willing to visit’   
Of course Petunia knew that would never happen, he hadn’t even acknowledged that she’d been gone. He’d just forced a smile and taken the pillow off Dudley. 

She’d been lost in thought as she walked to the door. She snapped back to reality as the door opened for her.   
“What?” She jumped back.   
“Hello Petunia,” Remus called, “we keyed you into the wards so you could come in even if we were out”   
“Ah,” she nodded weakly, “thank you”   
“It’s nothing Petunia, but we never leave the house so it shouldn’t be an issue” Sirius yelled by way of greeting.   
“We do go out” Remus yelled back. Now Petunia could see him, he’d traded his cardigan for a black robe. The fabric was faded and slightly to large for him so it looked like he was wearing an old tent.   
“Remus I told you not to wear that,” Sirius yelled, “and since when do we go out?”   
“We went to the park this week”  
“Oh and that means we leave the house all the time does it?” Sirius came out of Remus’ room in a muggle suit. It was well tailored and seemed like the formal version of his leather jacket. He was holding a similar suit. “Remus why in the name of Merlins underpants would you wear that,” he pointed to the tent “instead of this?”   
“It’s formal Wizarding robes” Remus said defensively.   
“You look like an emo Christmas tree, put this on” He handed Remus the suit.   
Remus grumbled under his breath but disappeared into his room to change.   
“Sorry about that Petunia, how are you?” Sirius said.   
“I’m good, all things considered. How are you?”   
“Good, good. I just wish I didn’t have to explain to Harry what was happening”   
“He doesn’t know?”   
“I haven’t told him, he’s not asked yet. I didn’t want to take that innocence away”   
Sirius looked so heartbroken Petunia almost had to look away.   
“It won’t be easy,” she said before she could stop herself, “but it will help”   
“You really think so?”   
Before Petunia got to answer Harry walked out of his bedroom. He was struggling with his bow tie.   
“Padfoo help?” He asked.   
“Of course, Harry”   
Sirius went to fix the tie and Petunia sat their awkwardly.   
Harry’s bow tie was Velcro. Sirius didn’t need to do much.   
“Is that better?” He asked.   
“Yeah, where we going?” Harry said.   
“To your parents funeral,”   
“What’s that?”   
“It’s where we say goodbye to them”   
“Why are we saying goodbye?”   
“Because they... they-“ Why couldn’t he say it? He could feel tears building up behind his eyes. “They died.” He said after what felt like an age.   
Harry stared at him in horror. “What?”   
“There was a bad man who wanted to kill you. They stopped him. He can’t hurt anyone ever again. They were hero's”   
Harry was in tears now. Sirius felt the lump in his throat build.   
“Hey,” he said gently “I know. I’m sorry. But they’re still with us”   
Harry didn’t stop crying. He just said “how?”   
“Because we love your mum and dad they will never leave us. We just can’t see them. And every time we think about them or tell their story they know. They’re in here” Sirius placed his hand over Harry’s heart. He could feel a tear running down his cheek now.   
“why we saying goodbye?” He asked. “We say hello”   
Harry waved to the air behind Sirius. “Hello mum and dad”   
Sirius was crying properly now but he managed to splutter out “hello Lily, hello James.”   
Sirius watched as Harry started talking to the air and didn’t notice Petunia waving too. 

Sirius pulled himself together just before Remus came out of his room.   
“That’s much better, Moony.”  
Harry nodded in solidarity then said “We go now. Mum and dad waiting”   
Sirius smiled sadly, “you know how much Lily hated being late. Who are you going with little man?”   
Harry pondered this for a moment, “both”   
Harry took Sirius’ hand then walked over to take Remus’.   
“You coming Petunia?” Remus asked offering her his arm. Petunia took it.   
“On the count of three Pads. One, two, three”   
The group was yanked away into a tube. Sirius hoped Harry wouldn’t throw up on himself.  
Of course because Harry had never apperated before (while he was awake) he threw up everywhere. Not on himself though. Just all over Sirius.   
“Sorry Padfoo” he said meekly, wiping sick off his mouth.   
“It’s fine Harry, scurgify” Sirius pointed his wand at himself and was clean again.   
The little group had arrived in Godrics hollow. They walked into the cemetery. The doors creaked and groaned. As though saying ’This is not a place for the living’ despite himself he gripped Harry’s hand harder.   
“Are you ready?” He asked, but it was more for him than anyone else.   
Remus tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. “I couldn’t be more ready Pads”   
He was trying to sound confident for Sirius. He felt his heart swell. Petunia nodded grimly and took a step into the cemetery. 

Dumbledore had neglected to mention that he had invited everyone. Not just Franks mother and Moony’s parents; everyone. McGonagall was there and so was the majority of hogwarts staff. The witch who had run honey dukes was there, Olivander was stood near the back. If felt like everyone they’d ever met and then some. Sirius felt anger well up. This was their day. They needed to say goodbye. He saw his anger reflected on Remus’ face.   
“You right Moony?” He asked quietly.   
Remus shook his head. Sirius realised this was supposed to be his time to grieve and these people weren’t letting him do that properly.  
Petunia polity ignored this exchange and lead them to the empty front row. When they sat down they could see the two graves already had their coffins in. Lily and James were next to each other; inseparable even in death. 

Then out walked Dumbledore. He was in a newer version of Remus’ emo Christmas tree. However; unlike Remus he didn’t look like he was drowning in it. The fabric wrapped around him making him look effortlessly put together. He smiled kindly at the audience and began speaking. He was the minister.   
Dumbledore spoke about Lily and James’ love. He said they were like opposite magnets drawn together by fate. He spoke about James’ friendship with the Marauders without bringing up Peter. He told stories of Lily and her friends Marline and Dorcas. Then he spoke about the night they died.   
When there wasn’t a dry eye in the audience he stopped and conjured a shovel. He moved the first mound of dirt onto the coffin. He called Sirius up; then Remus; Harry; Petunia. One by one the audience buried Lily and James. This was their last goodbye.   
When the burial was done Dumbledore conjured a wreath for each grave and bowed his head.   
“We have lost two wonderful people today, they should have had many more years. May they Rest In Peace” Dumbledore said.   
The audience echoed ‘Rest In Peace’   
Sirius started, glassy eyed, at the graves. It seemed so impersonal. Dumbledore hadn’t really said anything. Sirius found that the anger he’d felt earlier was gone. It was replaced with only unending grief.   
The group returned to Potters manor. Sirius put the kettle on but he could still hear Remus and Petunia’s conversation.   
“You should visit tomorrow, and bring Dudley” Remus said.   
“I... I couldn’t” Petunia stammered.   
“You don’t have to, but Harry loves his cousin; it’s what Lily would have wanted.”   
“She didn’t want me” Petunia said, her voice breaking.   
“Well the house is always open to you” Remus was sounding hoarse too.   
Sirius entered the living room and saw them both trying to hide the tears streaming down their faces.


	14. Diagon Alley

20th of November 

Sirius wanted to do something fun today. He knew Petunia and Dudley would be visiting. Despite her protests, Petunia had gone to visit every day since the funeral. Dudley loved it. He thought Sirius was the coolest person ever and he couldn’t spend enough time with Harry. Sirius also thought Petunia was lonely, stuck in her house with no one to talk to (Dudley didn’t count his favourite word was No!) for 9 hours a day.  
Remus had pulled away. Sirius thought the funeral had broken the walls he’d had up. He knew Remus needed this time but part of him hated seeing him so miserable. 

As Sirius was getting dressed he realised the house was silent. That wasn’t right. Remus had snored since they were 11. Hastily; he finished his task and went to check on Remus. 

The plan had been to check to see if he was still asleep without waking him up, but that went out the window when he saw Remus on the couch by the fire, reading. Wearing Sirius’ leather jacket. Once he realised Remus was fine, his brain went into slow motion.   
Remus was in his jacket. Sirius’ jacket was being worn by Remus. His brain tripped over this piece of information. It felt important.   
He must’ve been staring because Remus said “Are you alright Pads?”  
“Yeah, uh. That’s mine” He said pointing at the jacket.   
Remus laughed, “I didn’t think it bothered you, we used to steal robes without asking”  
Remus was right, it didn’t bother him. Why did it matter?   
“I’m not angry, just shocked. You normally don’t like leather”   
Remus paused, thinking “I don’t know it just felt right.”   
Sirius was trying to listen to Remus, trying to understand why this anomaly had occurred but all he could think was ‘that’s mine.’ It had to be important. 

Petunia and Dudley arrived at 8.53 like they had done every time they’d visited. Despite the fact that Harry had no concept of time he seemed to understand that this was the time they came over. With breakfast over he stood on the couch and peered out of the window. Sirius didn’t need a door bell. Harry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and Sirius made another cup of tea. 

Once Petunia was in the living room and Dudley was playing with Harry, Sirius suggested his plan.   
“Let’s go to Diagon Ally”   
Petunia looked startled and took another sip, “why?”   
“It’d be fun and the boys love seeing magic” Sirius said.   
Remus nodded but didn’t say anything. With a small fire in the fireplace Remus had taken off Sirius’ leather jacket. Strangely Sirius felt disappointed by this.   
“Moony, what do you think?”   
“Sure we can go” Remus said casually.   
Petunia looked uncertain but after a moment’s pause agreed “so long as we don’t have to apperate” 

Petunia wished they’d apperated. The other option was for them to go by floo. Sirius said she had to throw powder in a fire then step in there. She was thoroughly unimpressed. But when she watched Remus and Harry step through she knew she had to follow otherwise a baby was braver than her.   
“Diagon Ally” she said clearly. She felt her and Dudley being whisked up through the chimney. She heard snippets of conversation and saw only darkness. Then as quickly as it had started the travel stopped and Petunia was in a crowded tavern. She clutched Dudley closer to her and was glad to see Remus waving over the crowd.   
“Sorry Petunia, I forgot you didn’t know where we’d end up” He said.   
“It’s fine, where’s Sirius?”   
As if on cue he stepped out of his fire place “you called?”   
Remus rolled his eyes, but he was smiling so Petunia didn’t believe for a second he was actually annoyed.   
“Well then without further ado, let’s go to Diagon Ally” 

Remus would never tire of Diagon Ally. He loved the hustle and bustle; the loud noises and bright lights. It had always felt like a place full of promises. Every time he went there was something new to discover, some new store or merchandise. It was constantly inconsistent, it felt like a living creature all by itself. It almost reminded him of Sirius. 

So it surprised him when he chose to look at Harry, Petunia and Dudley when the brick wall opened up. He watched with delight as they’re jaws dropped and they tried to look at everything at once.   
“Where to first Pads?” Remus asked.   
“How about flourish and Blotts” 

While they walked to Flourish and Blotts the group got side tracked. The first distractions were the owls. Harry couldn’t stop staring and was desperate to pat one. Then Dudley noticed a street vendor selling animated balloon animals and they had to buy some. The final distraction was two old hogwarts students who wanted to offer their condolences. Sirius did his best to end that conversation quickly.   
Flourish and Blotts had an array of children’s books in the window. There were the classics like ‘Tales of Beedle the Bard’ and newer books like ‘Two dogs and a hare’   
It seemed like to perfect timing, so Remus went in an bought two copies of both.   
“Don’t you want something for you, Moony?”   
“Nah, I’ve got enough. Let’s go get ice cream”   
Sirius was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he obediently lead Petunia to the parlour next door. 

All one year olds like ice cream, they’re just not particularly good at eating it. Harry and Dudley weren’t exceptions to that rule.   
“Moo want some?”   
The ice cream was dripping everywhere and mixed with the strawberry sauce it looked like blood. “No thank you”   
Harry nodded and kept eating. Sirius was also eating but he didn’t offer any to anyone.   
“Petunia,” Remus said “I’ve been thinking we have all these spare rooms and you've been visiting a lot recently. Do you want an upstairs room that’s yours?”   
Sirius and Petunia spluttered as one.   
“When did you think of this?” Sirius demanded.   
“After the funeral,”  
Sirius got quiet for a moment, “That’s a good idea”   
Petunia looked baffled by the exchange but she smiled and said “That’s a nice offer but I don’t want to impose”   
“You wouldn’t impose, we’ve got all the furniture” Sirius said.   
“And we really need a hobby” Remus said. Sirius made a noise of agreement.  
“Then I’d love that”   
The group fell into easy small talk, knowing the rest of the day would be spent buying decorations.


	15. It’s almost Christmas

1st of December 

Sirius knew there was nothing had really changed over night but he still felt like there was a difference between November 30th and December 1st. Perhaps it was because the house no longer smelled of paint (Petunia and Dudleys rooms were freshly painted.) but that wasn’t nearly as fun as thinking it was because Christmas had started. The day would be perfect if it started snowing. With these cheery thoughts Sirius made his way to the attic. Breakfast could wait he had Christmas decorations to get. 

The attic was dusty. Every step Sirius took stirred up flurries. The weak morning light was coming through the window making all the particles visible. It almost felt magical, which was silly because Sirius knew what real magic looked like. Despite that he still took a moment to revel in feeling like a kid again. 

After a moment he started moving boxes around, this stirred the dust up more. Sirius had a coughing fit and suddenly he didn’t like the dust as much.   
He could have vanished the dust but there was something cathartic about it. Maybe because it had been there before him and would be there afterwards. He slowly moved the Christmas boxes out of the corner.  
It took him until the sun was up to finish moving them. When he was finally down stairs he was greeted with the smell of waffles.  
“Glad you could finally join us,” Remus said scooping ice cream onto Harry’s plate.   
“If I’d known you were making waffles I’d have been quicker. What’s the occasion?”   
“It’s the first day of December-” Remus started before Harry yelled: “CHRISTMAS!”   
Sirius laughed and took a seat at the kitchen bench. “Well then it’s a good thing I got the decorations down from the attic”   
“When are we putting the decorations up?” Remus asked.   
Sirius heard the front door creak open, and Petunia yell “Hello?”   
“Well now the whole families here I think we can start” 

It turned out Petunia had an eye for interior decorating. She knew exactly where to move the couches and where the tree needed to go. She pushed the chairs herself and delighted in opening the Christmas boxes. She also got them to all start singing out of tune Christmas Carols. When the living room was set up they started decorating the tree. It was tall enough to reach the ceiling and when Harry and Dudley couldn’t decide who got to put the star up Sirius got to do it.   
When the tree was drowning in tinsel and barely standing from the weight of the decorations Harry and Dudley decided it was time to move elsewhere.   
Harry very carefully put the nativity scene on the coffee table and Dudley hung wreathes from any door handle he could reach. Remus over saw their antics while Sirius went around charming old statues to sing and move on their own.   
It wasn’t until Petunia yelled, “What’s this?” That they went back to the living room.   
She’d hung up a green clump, that looked like dried flowers. Remus laughed appreciatively.   
“Oi Pads, remember this?”   
Sirius joined him in laughing, “Moony how could I forget? James didn’t stop thanking us for weeks”   
“What is it?” Petunia asked.   
“Enchanted mistletoe,” Sirius said clutching his sides, “We told Evans it only trapped people who were meant to be”  
“Then we stunned it and put James and Sirius under it, when it was awake again Lily forgot about it and got trapped with James” Remus’ checks hurt from smiling.   
“That’s cruel! She didn’t have a choice, you tricked her” Petunia had gone very red.   
“Nah she knew she could stun it, they cover it every year in Herbology. I think it’s a legal thing” Sirius said, “But you have to get it in the right spot so it’s easier to just kiss the other person”   
Petunia calmed down a bit, “Is the meant to be thing true?”   
Remus shrugged, “Depends who you ask, it’s never been tested”  
Sirius rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. “Moony you are a sap”   
“You’d hate it if I wasn’t”   
Sirius made a mhmm noise in the back of his throat. 

Sirius’ favourite part was decorating the outside. He and Remus got to use their magic and hearing Dudley, Harry’s, and secretly Petunia’s delight was incredible. With every glowing light or floating Santa they made dance around the house they got the applause of tiny hands. This went on longer than it had to just because of how much he loved seeing them happy. They finally went in when everyone was shivering and Petunia offered to make her special hot chocolate.  
Petunia held Harry and Dudleys hands and walked them to the kitchen. She paused for a moment in the doorway to kiss the boys on their foreheads before continuing into the kitchen. 

It wasn’t until Sirius felt himself unable to move that he understood what had happened. Above his head the mistletoe was thriving. It had large ripe berries and beautifully patterned leaves. Sirius’ brain seemed to be in slow motion. He looked at Remus and numbly registered where they were. “Um, ah...” He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. Some small corner of his brain was telling him just to stun it but he didn’t seem able to reach for his wand. 

Then Remus kissed him. 

Sirius felt an electric spark fly up his spine. The whole world became clearer. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything; his hand hovering awkwardly trying to decide whether or not to grab his wand, his nose bumping Remus’, the feel of their lips together. Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped and Remus stepped away. He was flushed slightly, though Sirius didn’t know if that was because of him or the sudden change in temperature from coming inside.   
Sirius’ brain was still reeling so he just stood there dumbfounded as Remus walked into the kitchen. What had just happened? 

Petunia knew exactly what had just happened, but she didn’t say anything when Remus and Sirius came in later both looking flushed and flustered. She and Dudley finished their hot chocolate and said their goodbyes. It wasn’t polite to stick around after what had just happened.   
Petunia grasped the key around her neck and focused on her living room.   
It looked the same as it always did except... except Vernon was home early.   
“I was wondering when you’d come home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all my chapter back log but chapter 16 is in the works.


	16. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning- Vernon is a controlling and unhealthy partner.

December 1st 1981 

Vernon was sat on the couch staring at her. “Aren’t you going to say something?” He snapped.  
“You’re home early,” she said weakly.  
“Yeah I am, I thought I’d surprise my wife and son by coming home an hour early. I bought dinner” he gestured to a bag on the kitchen counter, “and was shocked to discover you’d both gone out, but the car was still here”  
“We’re not having this conversation now” She said calmly.  
“Yes we are!” He snapped, standing up quickly.  
“Not in front of Dudley”  
Vernon scowled and sat down.  
Petunia walked up the stairs slowly giving herself a moment to compose herself.  
“Dudley,” she whispered, “I want you to get your favourite toy and put your Pyjamas on”  
Dudley nodded and did as he was told.  
“Love you,” he said.  
“Love you too,” she said. Then she walked back to Vernon.

Vernon was sat on the couch glaring at the floor where Petunia had arrived.  
“So where were you today?” He asked still not looking at her.  
“With Remus, Sirius and Harry” She had thought this was obvious.  
“Why did you go today?”  
Petunia realised he didn’t know about the other trips, or he wanted her to think he didn’t know.  
“I said I would, after the funeral it was an open invitation”  
Vernon turned red, “You went to the funeral secretly!”  
“Keep your voice down” she snapped “Yes I did, it was the day after our first fight. I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t listen”  
Vernon grumbled under his breath.  
“What did you say?” Her voice was firm and left no room for debate.  
“I said, if you hadn’t left that night I’d have listened”  
“If I hadn’t left I wouldn’t have known!”  
“Now who needs to keep their voice down. And you know Dumble,” he paused trying to remember his name “dore? Would have sent a letter”  
“And we’d have fought over whether I should go then”  
“No we wouldn’t!”  
“Really because it involved me leaving Dudley with Mrs Figg, magicing myself to their house then” she let her words sink in “letting them take me somewhere else. You’d have fought me every step of the way”  
“I wouldn’t, I know how much Lily meant to you” he was trying to be rational, trying to defuse the situation he started.  
“No you don’t. If you did you’d support me visiting my family”  
Vernon looked like he’d been slapped. “Since when are they your family? Since when do they matter more than me?”  
Petunia stared at Vernon unblinking for a moment.  
“You’ve always mattered, but you don’t actually take what I want into account. You just make rules and get mad when I don’t follow”  
Petunia felt her anger recede. She was left with a hollow feeling she didn’t know what to do with. She went upstairs to Dudley and told him: “We’re having a sleepover tonight”  
Bless his cotton socks he didn’t ask where. 

Hesitantly Petunia and Dudley walk down the stairs. If Vernon hears them he doesn’t acknowledge them. The step out into the street. It’s cold and the wind whips at their hair and clothes. It’s not a pleasant feeling but it reminds Petunia they need somewhere to go. Petunia knocks on Mrs Figgs front door. The old woman has curlers in her hair and an old dressing gown on.  
“Hello,” She says “What can I do for you?”  
“Can we come in please?”  
Mrs Figg steps aside to let them through. The house smells of cat litter and moth balls. It wasn’t pleasant and Dudley covered his nose with his sleeve.  
“Can I get you anything?”  
Petunia declines and takes a seat on the couch.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
Petunia told her story without the magic. Mrs Figg listened intently and only interrupted when she didn’t understand something. When Petunia was done she asked: “Why don’t you go to Lily’s family?”  
“I can’t, the...” How could she make it normal “the bus I take is closed for the night.”  
“You and I both know you don’t take the bus”  
“I’m sorry, how else would I go anywhere?”  
“Well according to old Dumbledore you’ve got a Portkey”  
Petunia blinked at her. Her brain was trying desperately to catch up, “you know about magic?”  
“Of course, now do you want me to call to check you can go to the Manor?”  
“You can call Remus and Sirius?”  
“With Floo powder I can” 

Remus was sat on the couch by the fire when a head appeared.  
“Hello?” It yelled “I’m Arrabella Figg. I’ve got Petunia here and she needs to come over”  
Remus got off the couch and crouched near the fire.  
“Hello,” he said “Petunia if you can hear me, I said you were welcome at anytime”  
Remus stood up and a moment later Petunia and Dudley appeared in the living room. 

Unlike her last unexpected visit there was no awkwardness, just questions.  
“You were gone for half an hour,” Sirius said.  
“I know, things got bad with Vernon”  
“Well you’re here now, we’ll fetch your things tomorrow when he’s out for now, I’ll put dinner on” 

Part of Remus was grateful that Petunia was here. He knew that was selfish, but with her here he didn’t have to talk to Sirius about what had happened. Petunia’s current situation was more important than the incident under the mistletoe.  
Remus changed his mind, this wasn’t going to be called ‘the incident.’ He had too many bad memories associated with that name.  
Dinner was simple: mash potatoes and sausages. Remus let his mind wander. 

Petunia wouldn’t be going back to Privet Drive for a while. Harry would be thrilled. He adored his cousin and aunt. But with them here there were more risks on the full moon, which was coming quickly. Petunia didn’t know the truth. She deserved to know. She needed to know. 

Then there was the Sirius problem. What was he supposed to do? Did they talk about it? It wasn’t like it was the first time it’d happened, they’d once played spin the bottle almost every week. It happened. But this was different.  
Remus put the thoughts out of his mind and served dinner. 

The group didn’t bother with the dining table that night. They sat in the living room. The boys played by the fire, their game made the whole room burst with sound. It vaguely reminded Remus of their common room.  
“Petunia I have something to tell you” Remus said, “I wasn’t entirely honest about what happens on the full moon”  
Petunia didn’t look hurt, just confused, “what happens?”  
“I’m a werewolf” he said before he could stop himself, he looked at Sirius asking permission to keep talking. Sirius smiled in encouragement.  
“Sirius becomes a dog to keep me calm, hence Padfoot. I’m all locked up and it’s perfectly safe and-”  
Petunia cut him off, “I trust you, and I know why you didn’t tell me at first”  
Remus’ chest felt lighter, maybe Sirius was right about Petunia being family.


	17. Another Visitor

5th December 1981 

It hadn’t taken long for Petunia to get settled in. Every day she would go with Sirius or Remus to collect some of her and Dudleys stuff. On the kitchen counter she left notes for Vernon.  
To Vernon,  
Dudley and I are safe, however we won’t be coming back. I need some time apart. If you want to see Dudley I am more than happy to arrange that. I’m sorry this ended on a bad note but it’s for the best  
Petunia 

He didn’t respond to any of them. That day she was taking the last of her stuff, she had no reason to return after this. It seemed that Vernon was going to cut them out despite Petunia’s best efforts.  
“ You’ve done all you can” Sirius said, taking her arm so they could apperate.  
“But Dudley needs his father, it’s not his fault this happened”  
“You can’t force Vernon to spend time with him”  
“But...” Petunia didn’t know how to put it into words.  
“Take it from someone who ran away, family isn’t always blood. All you need is people who love you. Dudley has that, and if one day Vernon wants to come back into his life Dudley should get to choose”  
Petunia felt her throat go tight, “I guess you’re right”  
“Of course I am, plus he’s got Moony, you and me. He’ll be okay”  
Petunia smiled gratefully “can we go home now?”  
Sirius squeezed her hand and the crushing tube engulfed her.  
Sirius made sure they arrived in the living room, winter was here in full belt now and it was very unpleasant to be outside for long periods of time. Remus was sat on the floor with Harry and Dudley.  
“Padfoo! Tuney!” Harry cried as he ran to them.  
“Mumma, Padfoot!” Dudley had managed to get Sirius’ name quicker.  
They quickly said hello before bringing the last of Petunia’s things upstairs.

Upstairs was very large. The large double doors at the top of the staircase helped keep the heat in and made it feel like a house all by itself. It had four bedrooms, a full bathroom and an alcove that used to have a statue in it that now held a mini fridge. It was these amenities that made Sirius feel okay about locking Harry, Dudley and Petunia up here in a few nights time. There would be no accidents on Sirius’ watch.  
Then the wards went off. Sirius heard Remus tell Harry and Dudley “It’s okay”  
Sirius ran down to see they were crying.  
“Hey,” he said, “it’s okay, muffliato” Sirius put a bubble of silence around them and they calmed down.  
Sirius heard a knock on the door.  
“Who is it?” He yelled, his wand at the ready.  
“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore” Sirius looked through the peep hole in the door, it was Dumbles alright.  
“What do you want?”  
“To help you, the full moons coming”  
Reluctantly Sirius opened the door.  
Dumbledore seemed comical. He was in a bright red robe, pointed hat with gold embroidery and his half moon glasses sat crooked on his nose. He seemed too big for the room, too outlandish.  
“You aren’t here to take Harry away?” Sirius asked.  
“If you remember I wanted Harry to think of Petunia’s home as his home, that is the current situation”  
Sirius felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.  
“Okay, so how are you going to help?” Remus asked.  
“By putting up wards extra wards on the doors, they’ll be activated when the moon rises” Dumbledore stood up and walked to the cellar door. There was one at the top of the staircase and one at the bottom. He moved his wand in an intricate pattern and the doorways glowed for a moment.  
“Could you do the doors to the second floor as well?” Sirius asked.  
Dumbledore nodded and those doors lit up as well.  
“Thank you for that,” Remus said.  
“My dear boy, it’s nothing”  
Dumbledore waved and apperated away.  
That night when everyone was asleep, Remus crept to Sirius’ room. He’d always been the last asleep and tonight was no exception.  
“Can I come in?” He asked.  
“You can do what you like,” Sirius replied, putting a bookmark in his page.  
Since it wasn’t a no Remus stepped inside. “We need to talk” he said.  
“That’s what we’re doing”  
“We need to talk about,” Remus hesitated “the mistletoe”  
Sirius was silent for a moment, “I don’t know what there is to say”  
“I kissed you, how is there nothing to say?”  
“You didn’t have a choice we were stuck”  
“You know damn well I could have jinxed that little bush”  
“Well you didn’t ‘cause that takes more effort, honestly Moony you know that”  
“Don’t do that! Don’t act like nothing happened!”  
“It’s not a big deal, I don’t know what you want me to say!”  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe start with why you paused when you reached for your wand”  
“You caught me off guard!” Sirius slammed his book down hard.  
“Fine, goodnight”  
Remus slammed the door behind him and walked to his room. He heard the door handle turn behind him.  
“Moony wait!”  
Remus paused.  
“I’m sorry I snapped. I just...”  
“It doesn’t matter Pads”  
“It just I spent all my teenage years being ‘the ladies man.’ I’ve kissed more girls than I can count. But a second with my best friend” He emphasised those words “is the thing that makes me shut down. Is that what you want me to say?”  
Remus took a step towards Sirius.  
“Do you want me to say how I thought it meant nothing to you so I ignored it? How without trying you managed to take up my every waking thought? Is that what you want? There I said it.”  
Remus stood there flabbergasted. He took another step towards Sirius who was stood still.  
“Sirius I’m sorry”  
“What for?”  
“For pushing you”  
“It’s fine, you didn’t mean anything by it”  
“And for not doing this sooner”  
Remus stepped into Sirius’ personal space. He didn’t quite know what he was doing, but Remus tilted his head like he had before and kissed him.  
Remus felt Sirius jump and worried he’d done something wrong. Remus pulled away.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that”  
Sirius made direct eye contact, “Did you listen to what I just said?” He was smiling hard now, “But I believe it’s my turn”  
Sirius leaned in, Remus felt like someone had sent sparks up his spine. Despite the late hour he felt more awake than he ever had before. They stood together for a long time, without knowing the mistletoe had found its way back to them.


	18. Petunia’s Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try something new with this chapter and have no idea if it’s any good. Let me know if this makes any sense at all.

December 8th 1981

Harry didn’t understand why Moony was so sick again. He was pale and struggled to move without help. Of course Harry did his best to help to, he got pillows and blankets along with the occasional glass of water.  
Harry noticed Dudley didn’t know what to do. He offered Moony toys but when he couldn’t play Dudley got frustrated. He’d yell and throw the toy. Tuney always came to Dudley when that happened.   
“Dudley, you play?” Harry held up a toy car.   
“Yeah!” Dudley cheered, he was a bit too loud and Moony winced.   
They sat on the carpet. Dudley’s car could fly and he chased Harry, laughing, around the living room. Their shrieks filled the house. Moony still didn’t look well but he smiled at the boys and when Dudley almost went head first into a plinth Moony pulled him away. It was with magic but Harry had never seen him move faster.   
As the day wore on Moony got worse. Harry watched his skin become clammy and his hands begin to shake; but Moony didn’t look worried so Harry sat on the couch next to him looking at the pictures in the book Moony was reading for him. 

Bedtime came earlier that night. Tuney took them both upstairs and shut the doors behind them. Harry thought he heard Padfoot’s voice outside the door but before he could ask the outside world fell silent, like it had when the alarms had gone off.   
Petunia was amazed at how little the boys questioned. They accepted they were sleeping up stairs and that was the end of the conversation.  
“Pillow fight?” Harry had suggested before gently wracking his cousin with the colour changing cushion. Dudley tried to snatch the pillow back but couldn’t. When he let go, Dudley went flying. While there hadn’t been much force his tiny body didn’t need much. Petunia watched as he flew head first at the wall.   
Then he stopped.   
He very slowly descended. His feet tilted towards the floor. Harry’s face was screwed up in concentration. Dudley stood up and started laughing. “Again! Again!”   
“I don’t think so!” Petunia said.  
“Please Mumma?” Dudley hugged her tightly and stared at her with big, pleading eyes.   
“No darling, Harry’s tired”   
Harry was having trouble staying upright, the magic had taken it out of him.   
“Can we sleep here?” Dudley gestured to the living room floor.   
A pillow fort would be a lot of fun. “Of course, go fetch some blankets.”   
Dudley cheered. 

A pillow fort wasn’t the most comfortable thing Petunia could think of to sleep on but the boys had a blast. They took ever piece of soft fabric they could find and stacked it on top of their ever growing pile. Petunia knew if she looked out the window the moon would be high in the sky. She didn’t look, the idea made her feel vaguely nauseous. At some point before they laid down to sleep Petunia had put her Key back on. She ran her fingers along it nervously. They could leave at a moments notice, the thought wasn’t nearly comforting enough.   
Eventually Dudley and Harry laid down. Their heads were rested next to each other; the toys they’d been playing with sat between them, waiting to be played with again.   
Their tiny chests rose and fell in tandem. They’d done everything together today, why should this be any different?   
Petunia didn’t take a place on the make shift bed. She sat on the now empty, hard couch. It’s hard wood dug into her back. It kept her awake. It didn’t matter that Sirius had said this was safe or that Dumbledore had charmed three separate doors to keep the wolf contained, what if something went wrong? What if it (no he) couldn’t be contained by the charms? What if Sirius hadn’t activated something?   
The what if’s were her only companions through the night. 

Moony was restless this month. Padfoot knew that, had expected it even. But he hadn’t expected this. Normally when big changes happened Moony had lashed out. He’d left gouges in his own skin and done his best to put Padfoot (and the others) in the hospital wing. That night Moony had clawed desperately at the door, whining and pleading.   
“Please” He said “Lets play. Pack out there!”   
“No, play here” Padfoot had insisted, nipping at his heels.   
“We play together!” Moony head butted the door to show he included their family upstairs in ‘together.’  
Padfoot crouched and yipped at Moony, moving in the half lying position playful dogs love.   
Moony only stared and barked at him, “Why?”   
“We can’t cross” Padfoot ran at Moony but he didn’t seem to care.   
“I wanna play!” Moony howled.  
The part of Padfoot’s brain that was Sirius winced before remembering the silencing charms around the entire house.   
“I play!” Padfoot demanded. This time there was no more whining from Moony. Just the playful growls that roughly translated to laughter. 

Sirius woke up with a cracking headache the next morning. In the moments before he remembered what had happened he scanned his surroundings. No blood, no mess, and one Remus Lupin fast asleep. All was in order in the cellar. He unlocked the door and levitated Remus to his room. He looked tired, and far from well but he had no new scars. That was a success in Sirius’ book.   
He went about removing the rest of the wards. Upstairs he found Harry and Dudley still asleep, on a pile of pillows. They didn’t know any of what had happened last night, it was just some fun. ‘Good’ Sirius thought, ‘They don’t need to worry about anything’   
Petunia was sat upright in the couch. Her head was facing the window and she had bags under her eyes. Sirius picked up a blanket the boys weren’t using and draped it over her shoulders. The second it touched her she jerked violently. She stared at Sirius with terror in her eyes.   
“Hey? Are you okay?” He asked.   
Petunia yawned “yeah, you just startled me”   
“When did you go to sleep last night?”   
“I went to sleep?” She sounded embarrassed.   
“Yeah, maybe go lie down now. The moons far away now”   
She yawned again, “That’s a good idea” 

Harry and Dudley insisted on making breakfast. They wanted scrambled eggs so they stood on stools next to each other and were both given a bowl to stir. Sirius really hoped they were nice because there was a lot to eat. They boys delighted in stirring and tried to go fast enough the bowl span and their arm stayed still (It didn’t work but they enjoyed themselves.)   
Then they carried the food to Remus. Dudley understood that Remus was sick now, and very carefully put the plate down in his lap.   
“Thank you” Remus said, “These are the best eggs I’ve ever eaten”   
Harry and Dudley accepted the praise the way all one year olds do; with lots of smiles and load noises.   
Dudley was desperate to show his mum his cooking skills but Sirius talked him out of it.   
“Your mums still sleeping” He said, “Do you wanna try Harry’s broomstick while you wait”   
Apparently brooms are better than breakfast.


	19. What’s Happening?

10th of December 1981 

Sirius had spent the morning going Christmas shopping. He was very glad Remus had come with him when he was buying for the boys as he’d almost bought out an entire store. Apparently that was frowned upon.  
After Remus was certain Sirius wasn’t going to buy Harry and Dudley matching racing brooms he went home because Sirius insisted Christmas presents had to be a surprise.  
Sirius was struggling with what to buy him. He had the cardigans that he’d bought for Remus every year since he was 15; He wore them until they fell apart, so that was a good present. But what else? Remus didn’t want anything, he had everything he’d ever wanted. (‘Admittedly‘, Sirius thought ‘That is because of James and I’)  
With nothing else to buy he turned to Petunia. Sirius hadn’t known her for long but he thought she’d enjoy a tea pot that boils and pours itself (he also asked whether he could pay extra to have it sing ‘I’m a little tea pot’ when the water was done. So far he’d had no luck.)  
With no real ideas he wandered Diagon Ally. After an hour of window shopping he returned home with far to many bags. 

Harry and Dudley didn’t hear when Sirius returned. They were outside, flying on Harry’s broom. (For one-year-olds they were very good at sharing). Dudley was flying with his feet dangling just above the floor and Harry was chasing him. They were screaming and laughing. Remus and Petunia were sat under an umbrella eating biscuits while they watched them.  
Sirius watched the scene of familiar bliss for a moment, before silently opening the back door. He crept up behind Remus but Harry and Dudley noticed and yelled: “Moony! Behind you!”  
Sirius made a big show of jumping back and sighing.  
“Guys!” He yelled pretending to pout, “I was trying to scare him!”  
“With a face like that how could you not?”  
“Oi!” Sirius launched himself at Remus, they shoved each other around for a moment before sitting normally. They were both smiling.  
“How was shopping?” Petunia asked.  
“Wonderful,” Sirius said “I have a good idea what I’m getting you”  
“You don’t have to get me anything” Petunia said “You’ve given my son and I a home”  
“You can’t have Christmas without presents”  
“But I can’t ask you for anything”  
“Just accept it Tuney, he’s been like this since we were 11”  
Petunia laughed, “Okay but let me go shopping for you as well”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way”  
Sirius stole a biscuit and went back to watching the boys. Dudley was still on the broom, Harry had no problem with this. He was more than content to chase his cousin. Harry dived at Dudley unsuccessfully. He missed him by a hair and Dudley pushed the broom to go faster. The increased speed made the broom rise higher, Dudley’s feet now hung half a foot from the ground.  
The sudden shift in hight startled Dudley. He panicked. Harry ran after him and tripped. Dudley swerved towards the forest. He was barreling towards a tree, the broom rising to its maximum hight. Dudley lost his grip and fell.  
It seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Dudley toppled sideways, his hand grasping at air. The broom lowered itself just a bit, though it was to late. A high pitched scream echoed around the yard but Sirius didn’t know whose it was. Harry tottered unevenly to his feet as though he would try and catch Dudley. Petunia was under him first.  
Then Dudley stopped falling. He hung suspended for a moment then when Petunia was ready he fell.  
What had just happened? 

Harry didn’t look exhausted. He fussed over his cousin and asked “you okay?” about 100 times, but he didn’t show the signs of magic use he normally did. Dudley had passed out the second he’d touched his mothers arms. Harry hadn’t saved Dudley. Nor had Sirius or Remus. That meant...  
Dudley had magic.  
Petunia stared at her son. Somehow despite Vernons genes he’d gotten magic. She smiled at him. Her son would grow up never wondering if Harry was better. He would never feel second best. He would never be left behind. This was a miracle.  
She put Dudley in his bed and went to talk to the others. 

“How did this happen?” She asked.  
Remus’ eyes lit up, “It’s actually a complicated thing. Some people believe it’s epigenetic, others think it’s a game of chance, some think it’s a recessive gene”  
“Oh, what does that mean?” Petunia sat down to listen.  
“Moony, are you saying Dudley has magic?” Sirius asked, sitting down next to him. Sirius casually threw his arm around him and looked at Remus, giving him his full attention.  
“Well yeah, didn’t you see it? Harry didn’t do that”  
“But how did this happen?” Petunia asked.  
Sirius took his eyes off Remus, “Some people think Magic’s in everything and we’re just the people who control it, others think magic chooses people who it knows will be able to live with it, some just think it’s luck. It doesn’t matter why he’s magical, he just is. Is that okay?”  
She thought of Dudley’s excitement at seeing magic. She imagined his face when she told him he could do that one day.  
“That’s more than okay”


	20. It’s Christmas Eve!

24th of December 1981 

Christmas Eve had always been one of those days that made Remus happy. Admittedly the reason was obvious. It was the beginning of Christmas. Why wouldn’t he be happy? But he found himself smiling subtly when he went for breakfast.   
In the kitchen he found Sirius and Petunia having a light hearted argument about who should cook it.   
“You cook every morning,” Petunia said.   
“I like doing it, and you spent four years being made too”   
“But I’m asking to now, this is different”   
“I don’t want you to serve us,”   
“Sirius you’re being lovely but I want this. You’re not being like him”   
Sirius still looked put out and uncomfortable.   
“What if Petunia makes breakfast and you make dinner” Remus suggested.   
“I love how you get out of all the cooking” Sirius said, smiling.   
“I’ll make lunch”   
“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Petunia said, “now get out of my kitchen so the magic can begin”   
Remus chuckled quietly but obediently left the kitchen.   
Harry and Dudley were in the living room. They were admiring the stockings Sirius had hung before they had woken up. It seemed, to them, like they’d just appeared out of thin air. Which made sense they’d literally seen that happen before.   
“Good morning,” Sirius said scoping Harry and Dudley into his arms “What day is it today?”   
“Christmas Eve!” They yelled.   
“What?” Sirius asked “But that was last year. Moony tell them we did that last year. It’s Tuesday today”   
The boys roared with laughter.   
“Actually Padfoot it’s not Tuesday” Remus said dryly.   
Sirius raised his eyebrows at him and asked the boys, “If it is Christmas Eve what do you want to do?” 

Harry and Dudley each took one of Sirius’ hands. Harry took Remus’ as well. They lead them to the broom shed in the back garden.   
“Race!” Harry said.   
“We only have one broom for you” Remus said.   
“We use big brooms!” Dudley added, pointing to the pair of racing brooms. They were dusty and hadn’t been touched since James and Sirius were seventeen. Remus nudged Sirius slightly; his head was tilted and his eyebrows were raised. He seemed to be asking ‘you okay?‘   
Sirius nodded. He didn’t know if he could speak.   
“I think,” Remus said, “We can race after breakfast.” 

Breakfast was, of course, delicious. Sirius doubted the boys knew that because they’d shovelled food into their mouths so quickly Sirius wasn’t entirely sure they actually ate it.   
“We go now?” Dudley asked.   
Petunia looked at her half eaten breakfast and picked up her plate, “sure let’s go” 

Sirius gently removed the brooms from their shelves. A spider fell out, making Harry jump.   
“It’s okay,” Sirius said “He’s not going to hurt you, not when you’re no where near him”   
Calmly Sirius took the brooms out and magicked the dust away. “Who’s riding with who?”   
Harry launched himself at Sirius. Apparently Harry wasn’t willing to share him. Dudley didn’t seem to mind though and walked to Remus.  
As Harry mounted the broom Sirius turned to Dudley, “Moony’s never been very good on a broom, okay? But that’s why you’re with him, you’re so good it’ll help him”   
Dudley glowed with pride. If he had any fear after his fall, Sirius hoped this would help.   
“Are you ready?” Remus asked.   
Sirius mounted the broom and nodded. They kicked off.

The flew higher than Harry or Dudley ever had. With the wind rushing through their hair they laughed wildly. Dudley boldly let go with one hand for a moment. It took all of Sirius’ self control not to fly faster. He realised he hadn’t done this since he was 17. He hadn’t noticed how desperate he was to do this again. He wanted to push harder, go higher, see just how much he could do. Harry’s head bobbing up and down was the only thing that stopped him. He let Harry lead them. He let his hands drift outwards. He simply enjoyed the feeling of freedom. Then Harry jerked them violently around a corner and Sirius’ hands jumped back into place.   
“Careful mate” He laughed.   
“They’re winning” Harry whined.   
“Do you want to go faster?”   
Harry nodded, and with Sirius bent over on the broom they bumped their heads.   
“Then you’d better hold on tight”   
Harry did and the speed Sirius had been fighting against was let out. All sound became nothing but a dull roar. His vision narrowed to just the space in front of them. All Sirius was aware of was the broom. He didn’t think. He just trusted his muscle memory.  
Then they’d finished their lap. Harry was grinning from ear to ear and Dudley was begging to fly with Sirius next. Sirius made eye contact with Remus who rolled his eyes and mouthed “Show off” 

Sirius wished he’d asked what Christmas dinner should be before he agreed to cook it. He’d never made a Christmas roast before. Thankfully Petunia sat at the breakfast bar the entire time he was cooking and provided helpful insights such as “unless you don’t like chewing peas boil them last” or “Pour boiling water over the pork to make it crackle better” 

With her help dinner was done at a reasonable time and high quality. As they sat around the dinning table they talked about what they’d all asked Santa for. Sirius tried and failed not to smile every time they said something he’d bought them. He really shouldn’t take up poker.   
When their bellies were full they sat by the fire and Petunia read ‘The Night Before Christmas.’ It was a muggle book that Sirius had never read before, he quite liked it though. Then Remus told the story of Saint Nickolas, the wizard who went via Floo to all the children in the world who’d been good to try and show muggles they weren’t scary. Remus paused at all the right times. Despite the fact he’d heard it a hundred time’s before Sirius still gasped at the ending. Once again Sirius was amazed by Christmas magic.   
Harry and Dudley went to bed full of cheer, but with no sugarplums to be seen. Perhaps Sirius would have to get some next year. Sirius knew that in a few minutes the boys would be out again insisting they couldn’t sleep from excitement, but for that moment he enjoyed the cracking fire while sitting in familial silence with Petunia and Remus.


	21. Christmas Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters hopefully the 2000ish words make up for it.

25th of December 1981 

Harry had a vague understanding of what Christmas was. He knew they were getting presents because he’d gone with Padfoot and Moony to buy some and he knew it was to celebrate something but that whole meaning of Christmas thing hadn’t really set in yet.   
He was however very excited to open his presents. He just didn’t know how he was supposed to get to all of them.   
Santa or Saint Nicolas, he wasn’t sure which, had been incredibly generous. Where the living room had once been sat a mountain of brightly coloured boxes in all shapes and sizes.   
He carefully walked around the presents to Padfoot’s room. The door was slightly open.

Moony and Padfoot sat on his bed both with a present in hand.   
“Merry Christmas!” Harry yelled “You opening presents without us?”   
The presents were quickly shoved out of the way.  
“No Harry,” Moony said.  
“You sure?” Harry asked, climbing onto the bed.   
“Yes we’re sure,” Padfoot said, “Happy Christmas!”  
They took a moment to yell “Happy Christmas” at each other before Harry demanded they go wake up Petunia and Dudley.  
Based on the sound coming from downstairs, Petunia could guess Sirius and Remus were having a very similar conversation to her. Petunia was woken up by Dudley’s face inches away from hers. “Hi” he’d said.   
“Hi,” Petunia had replied, she didn’t get the chance to ask him to move his face before he yelled:  
“It’s Christmas!”   
Petunia winced, “It is”   
“Yes! Presents now?”   
She was about to say Harry wasn’t awake but he yelled very loudly, “Presents sounds good” 

The two groups bumped into each other on the staircase.   
“We were just coming to get you” Remus said.   
“So were we” Dudley said, beaming.  
“Well then let’s go open presents” Sirius replied. 

————

Petunia stared at the mountain in awe. It looked like several stores had been emptied in the lead up to today. “I thought we weren’t buying lots of presents” she said.   
“We didn’t buy all these, some were from Santa” Sirius showed her the tag on one of the presents:   
‘To Petunia, from Santa.’   
“I thought he wasn’t going all out either”   
“Some of them’ll be from Harry’s well wishers. He’s a little celebrity” Remus ruffled Harry’s hair affectionately. He made it stick up more than usual. It reminded Petunia of something she’d seen but she didn’t know where.   
“And they’re only for us?”   
“Will you feel better if I tell you some are for my cousin Andy and her family?”   
“Wait she’s coming?” Remus asked.   
“Yeah, she got back to me last night”   
“I thought Nym had the flu?”   
“She’s fine, now presents”   
The boys made quick work of the pile. They were desperate to get their presents and handed any without their name on it to the right owner. (They couldn’t read but they knew what a H and D looked like and knew that was theirs.)   
When Dudley opened his broomstick the whole room went silent for a moment before: “Mum! Mum! Look! It’s a broom!”   
“It is”   
“I ride it?”   
“Of course, do you want to finish unwrapping first?”   
“Yes!” 

Petunia ended up loving her singing, self pouring teapot. With a bit of work Sirius had managed to get it to sing anything on request. Remus had gotten a red cardigan and this year it came with a matching scarf and box of chocolates.   
Petunia handed them both beautifully wrapped gifts. They had silver curled ribbon and a card. Inside each was a muggle book (they both got different ones), a box of children’s magic tricks and a ‘Zonko’s Joke Shop’ gift pack.   
Sirius thought the muggle magic was the best gift ever. He opened the package roughly and set about reading the instructions. Remus was staring at his ‘Jonko’s’ box in confusion.   
“How’d you know? About the pranks?”   
Petunia smiled softly, “In Lily’s first year she used to send me letters every week. She found your pranks so annoying but she’s tell me about them in crystal clear writing. I thought you might still like them”   
Petunia felt a lump start to form in her throat.  
“That we do, did you get any for yourself?”   
“I did, why?”   
“How are we supposed to start a prank war if our opponent is unarmed”   
Petunia laughed so hard the lump disappeared.   
“You’re so on Lupin”   
The Tonks’ arrived for lunch. Petunia had once again insisted on cooking, leaving Sirius and Remus to desperately try and making the living room look less like a wrapping paper tornado had flown through. When the wards went off Sirius kicked himself, he’d forgotten to warn them. Harry and Dudley covered their ears until Remus muffled the noise for them. Sirius ran to greet his cousin. 

————

Andromeda was holding Teds and Nymphadora’s hand. They were all in their Sunday best. Ted’s button up shirt had been ironed; Andromeda’s blouse and skirt were clearly a set; and little Nym had put on a yellow dress with a black belt that reminded Sirius of a very formal bumble bee. They all looked a little startled by the alarm but when Sirius stepped out of the house they all brightened immediately.   
“Uncle Sirius!” Nym let go of her mother and sprinted to Sirius who was stood ready to pick her up when she jumped. He spun with her momentum, making her yellow dress fan out. She laughed with delight. “Merry Christmas!” She yelled.   
When the spinning stopped she wrapped her arms and legs around him. “Again again!”   
“Hello to you too Nym”   
She beamed at the nickname, Nymphadora had never felt right to her. She’d insisted her name was ‘Nym’ or ‘Tonks’ since she was old enough to talk.  
Andromeda and Ted reached Sirius and they quickly exchanged hugs and hellos.   
“Mum says I get to meet my cousin Harry and his cousin Dudley.”   
“That you do, and you get to open more presents”   
Nym’s eyes went wide, “I get more, Mum?”   
Andromeda smiled at her daughters delight, “Your uncle wouldn’t let you leave here without one”   
“Nym, let me introduce you to my family. This is Remus, he used to help me baby sit you when you were really little.” Remus waved “This is Petunia, she’s Harry’s aunt and Dudley’s mum. She lives with Remus and I”   
“Wait if she’s Harry’s aunt and your his uncle does that mean your gonna get married”   
Sirius saw Remus choke on his drink, Petunia laugh rather violently and Andromeda place her head on Ted’s shoulder.   
“No Nym, that’s not gonna happen”   
“Why not?”   
“I don’t think I’ll ever get married”   
“Don’t you love someone?”   
Sirius was saved from having to answer that by Petunia saying “I couldn’t marry Sirius, he’s infuriating”   
“I’ll have you know I’m a catch”   
Petunia’s eyes flitted to Remus for a moment, “I’m sure there’s someone who agrees with you, just not me”   
Sirius laughed, “fair enough, and this is Harry and Dudley” the boys waved and asked what her name was.   
“I’m Nym, and this is my mum Andromeda but Sirius calls her Andy and this is my dad, Ted”   
“Hi Nym, hi Andy, hi Ted” they said.   
“That was a lot of talking” Ted said “Let’s eat”   
Lunch was of course delicious, Sirius really needed to ask her for lessons. Nym could hardly sit still, she insisted on changing her hair colour or nose. Dudley and Harry were amazed by this and yelled out suggestions. Nym tried everything until Andromeda told her to eat her food. 

After lunch they opened presents. Nym’s whole face lit up when she saw the doll set they’d bought her. She showed it to everyone and only when she’d calmed down did she give Harry and Dudley their presents; little league quidditch balls.   
“If you want we can go play with them now” 

Harry, Dudley and Nym all went out to the back garden. Dudley tried out his new broom, Harry used his old one and Nym stole Sirius’ good broom. Nym set about teaching them to play while the grown ups sat and watched.   
“So Petunia what brings you to my cousin’s house?” Andromeda asked.   
“Lily’s death and a fall out with my husband”   
“I’m sorry” Andromeda said, “for your loss and for Nymphadora’s insensitive comment earlier.”   
“Don’t apologise. She didn’t know about it” Petunia didn’t say the other half of that sentence “You didn’t kill my sister.”   
“What else for you have planned for today?” Ted asked, he was good at changing subjects when the situation called for it.   
“I’m not to sure honestly, maybe we’ll go to a Christmas market. I know a really good one near my old house” Petunia said.   
The conversation was easy after that. Ted was a muggle born and asked how she was going with a magical child. Sirius made easy jokes and made sure no one ran out of hot chocolate. Andromeda told stories of when Sirius and Remus were younger. It was nice, Petunia thought she could get used to more days like this.

———

Remus had never been to a Christmas Market before and since Petunia had suggested it they all put on their coats and apperated.   
The markets were on a school oval, where children would play sports. The Christmas lights lit up the whole area and the light carpet of snow helped make the whole place feel welcoming. They browsed the stalls for a little while before Petunia was stopped in her tracks. Vernon was there.   
“We should go home” she said.   
“Why?” Remus asked.   
“Vernons here. He’ll cause a scene”   
“We’ll go then, let’s go get Sirius and the boys”   
They were further ahead, they hadn’t noticed Vernon yet. Petunia fought the urge to run to them. He was her husband there was nothing wrong. But she knew he wouldn’t mind making a big deal in front of Dudley, or anyone else.   
Sirius turned around as they were coming and waved to them, “You should come look at this!”   
This got Vernons attention, he made a beeline for Sirius, Harry and Dudley. No not for all of them, just Dudley.  
Oh no.   
Petunia didn’t realise she was running until people started complaining about her. “Sirius,” she said, “Take the boys home”   
Sirius looked confused but her urgent tone made him pick up both boys and take them to Remus.   
“What are you doing Petunia?” He said far to loudly.   
“I’m at the markets with my son”   
“Why is he holding my son?”   
“He’s our son, Vernon”   
“He’ll contaminate Dudley”   
“With what?”   
Vernon got very quiet before whispering “Magic”  
“He can’t be contaminated, it’s not a virus”   
“It’s dangerous!”   
“No it’s not, since we realised he has magic he’s been safer and happier”   
“He has what!” Vernon was purple now. His temple was throbbing. Then Remus appeared at her side.   
“Calm down,” he said.  
“Calm down?” Vernon yelled, he sounded hysterical, “I’ve lost my wife, now my son. What else are you going to take!” Vernon’s fist curled.   
Remus held up his hands in an ‘I surrender’ pose, “I didn’t take anything” he sounded so calm.   
“Yes you did!” Vernon’s punch made a sickening thud again Remus’ face. “You ruined everything!”   
Vernon lifted his arm again, Remus couldn’t stop what was about to happen. Vernons fist was so close. Petunia put her hand in the way. She caught the punch.  
The impact shook her hand. She felt like her bones weren’t in the right places anymore. Vernon lowered his hand in shook.   
“Petunia-”   
She cut him off “Stay the hell away from my family”   
With her good hand she lead Remus back to Sirius.   
“I want to go home, and I want to play a board game”  
Sirius didn’t ask questions. 

———

Wizards snap was much more fun that muggle snap. The coffee table got more burned by wizards but what’s reward without risk? Dudley was playing with Petunia and Harry seemed to change teams depending on who was winning. They sat on the floor with their backs resting on the couch’s behind them. When Petunia found her mind wandering to the encounter with Vernon she turned to Remus.  
“Moony about that prank war, what’re the rules?”   
Remus thought for a moment “don’t put anyone in hospital and be prepared for vengeance if you mess with Sirius’ hair”   
Petunia laughed.   
“You laugh now but I think there’s still a dent from where James fell into the wall after Sirius charmed the soap to foam forever as revenge for making him go temporarily bald”   
“Am I allowed muggle tricks?”   
“You’d better use them” Sirius said, “I wanna learn all the new tricks”   
“Harry, Dudley will you help me?”   
They boys nodded.   
“I think we have our teams then”


	22. Boxing Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff.

26th of December

Petunia didn’t know where Sirius was. She had assumed he was with Remus but when Remus appeared in the kitchen for breakfast she realised she was wrong.   
“Where’s Sirius?” She asked while she served Remus and herself breakfast. It had been a while and the scrambled eggs almost fell of the plate.   
“He’s probably in the garage, he gets like this sometimes”   
“Gets like this?”   
“When he was 15 Mr Potter taught him how to make things the muggle way. You know with handsaws and the like. It started ‘cause he wanted to fix his motorbike but he loves it. We probably won’t see him ‘til he finishes the presents he’s working on”   
“And you’re okay with the fact he just vanishes?”   
“Yeah, he only does it for half days and the presents help”   
Petunia laughed.   
Now that she knew Sirius was preoccupied, Petunia started working on her pranks. She had all the magical stuff the Jonko’s employee had suggested but that wasn’t nearly as much fun. When Remus went outside with the boys to watch them play quidditch (or rather catch on a broom stick) Petunia set about messing with them.   
She started by moving all the living room furniture an inch or two to the right. Then she got out the bucket they kept in the laundry for emergencies. (Petunia assumed it was for a leaky roof, which was strange because they had magic.) This bucket was then filled with cheap shampoo and propped above the front door. With her remaining time before the boys returned she applied Vaseline to Remus and Sirius’ door handles. She was aware these were incredibly childish pranks but she just wanted to have some fun. 

————

At about lunch time she heard the front door open.   
“Honey I’m-” Sirius spluttered violently. There was a crash as the bucket hit the floor. “What was that?”   
Sirius walked into the kitchen covered in shampoo, wood chips and grease.   
Petunia did her best not to smile, she failed miserably.   
“You did that?”  
“We’re in a prank war, Pads”   
“You and Remus are I was trying to make you presents”   
“Sorry, go take a shower. You smell”   
Sirius scowled at her but went to the bathroom. Conveniently the bathroom was behind the living room. She heard him try not to shout as he banged into chairs that were supposed to be an inch to the left. 

————

After lunch Sirius called Remus into the garage. Everything was coated in a fine layer of wood dust, even the metal work part of the room. Sirius had made an attempt at cleaning up, the floor was swept, with a pile of wood chips by the extraction fan.   
“So you were supposed to get this yesterday but Harry interrupted and then I realised I wanted to add something to it and then I got another idea...” Sirius realised he was rambling and fell silent.   
The gift was wrapped in plane brown paper, with a red and gold bow. It wasn’t the heaviest gift Remus had been given. Gently he opened it. There were a few things. The first was brass. It looked like an ink pot, with a wider hole at the top.  
“That’s a wand stand, or a pencil holder. But it’s enchanted to fly to you if you forget or lose your wand while it’s in there” He was still rambling.   
The next present was a piece of thin pine wood, that Sirius had burned a pattern into. No, not a pattern... runes.   
“It’s a bookmark that’ll never fall out.”   
The last present was another piece of wood with a burnt image. It had a metal frame and stand. The picture was of two dogs playing in the forest, the trees seemed to sway slightly but everything else was stationary.   
“It’s beautiful.” Remus said breathlessly.   
“Aren’t you humble” Sirius said jokingly.   
“What?”   
“That’s you and me, obviously. Pretend I don’t say this but your gonna get its sister image one day, you and I sat doing something together”   
“Sirius, you don’t have to. Mines pathetic now”   
“I’m sure it’s not”   
Remus handed Sirius his present. It was also wrapped in plain brown paper, but had no ribbon.   
Sirius ripped open the paper and saw an old tattered note book. Sirius must’ve looked confused because Remus said: “Open it,”  
The old notebook was full of writing and scraps of paper. Sirius stared at it for a moment before he read the notes:   
‘Sirius move over!’  
‘Wanna play hangman?’   
‘I already know how to use a shield charm’   
‘I’m gonna ask Evans out’   
They were all written in James’ handwriting. Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at what his writing had replied to the last one:   
‘You can try but she’ll say no... again’ 

“You got all our notes? Every single conversation?”   
“I got most of them, thank god 11 year old us insisted on having a Marauders handbook.”   
Sirius hugged Remus. “Thank you” he whispered. 

————

Petunia had never been in the garage before. She didn’t want to go back. The dust in the air tickled her throat and made her cough. Sirius was holding a small wooden box.   
“You made that?” She gasped.   
The wood had a flower burned into it. Despite its small size it was so detailed Petunia could see the slight fuzz of the stalk.   
“Yeah, but your real present’s in there”  
Her real present? This was gorgeous. Petunia opened the box and the same flower was inside. It was made out of thin coiled metal. Even in the faint light of the garage it gleamed. She picked it up and realised it was on a chain.   
“You made this?”   
“I figured I’d give jewellery a try. The chain was the same as on a push bike, just smaller”   
Petunia laughed, “I love it.”   
“I’m glad.”   
“I’ve got nothing for you”  
“That’s okay”   
“I dumped cheap shampoo on you”   
“And you’ll pay for that do you know what’s in that stuff? But I wanted to make you something nice”   
“Well thank you” 

————

Remus and Sirius still hadn’t realised that the living room had been rearranged. There were several bumps as the walked into chairs that shouldn’t be there. If they realised that it was a prank they didn’t say so. Dinner that night was fish fingers, Sirius had never had them before, and it seemed like he couldn’t decide whether he liked them or not.   
“Moony, what’s in this? ‘Cause it’s never seen a fish”   
“Who knows, if you don’t like it don’t eat it”   
“I never said I didn’t like it”   
“Then stop complaining.” 

After dinner, when they were all in the living room, Sirius asked Petunia to teach them to make her incredible hot chocolate. (He said he didn’t believe the special ingredient was love.) Petunia agreed and the whole family traipsed back into the kitchen. Petunia told Remus to get the powder and she opened the fridge. She burst out laughing when she saw what was inside. Every single thing; fruits, bottles, you name it, had googly eyes attached to it. Harry and Dudley stared at the fridge in awe.  
“Mumma, the milk has eyes” Dudley said, which made Petunia laugh more. She turned to Remus and Sirius.   
“Do you still want me to make hot chocolate?”   
Remus looked scandalised, “We always mean it when we ask for chocolate”   
“Okay, get a pan and the milk down. I’m gonna show you a secret.” 

————

Petunia and Dudley weren’t surprised to find the doors to upstairs closed, it helped keep the house warm. So as normal she pushed the door open and stepped through. This seemed to flip a switch in the house. One second it was a quiet place to sleep the next loud music was blaring, confetti was falling from the ceiling and a disco ball illuminated the whole floor. She could hear them laughing below her, followed by their footsteps towards her.   
“Moony it looks even better in real life!” Sirius yelled over the music.   
“I know! The disco ball was a nice touch!”   
Petunia had known she couldn’t win this war. So she didn’t feel bad when she yelled “You win!”   
“What?” Remus asked, she couldn’t tell if he was being obnoxious because the music really was that loud.   
“You win the prank war!”   
“Oh! Cool!”  
Petunia looked baffled.   
“We were having fun you know, winning doesn’t matter!”   
“Oh, okay! Can you turn the music off so I can sleep?”   
Remus waved his wand and the house got silent. Petunia’s ears rang slightly.   
“Goodnight Tuney,” Remus said.   
“Goodnight Moony, do you promise I won’t accidentally set of an air horn when I open my bedroom door?” She teased.   
“Good idea!” Remus grinned wickedly and walked out.   
“What happened to you not being part of the prank war?” Petunia asked Sirius.   
“I changed my mind. G’night Tuney”   
“Night”   
Dudley had already taken himself to bed, apparently the grown ups were boring today.


	23. New Years Eve

December 31st 1981 

Sirius had slept in. Admittedly it was still dark but he lived in Britain and that’s what Britain was like. He could hear Harry and Dudley playing with Petunia’s singing teapot and smell cooked toast. Petunia had decided not to wait for him to get up, even though he insisted breakfast was his job. He was about to get up when there was a knock on his door.   
“Come in,” his voice was hoarse from lack of use.   
Remus stepped through the door holding a breakfast in bed tray. He’d plucked flowers (which were probably weeds) from the garden and put them in a vase. The toast smell had come from this, Remus had made two cheese toasties for breakfast.   
“Breakfast in bed, is it my birthday and no one told me?”   
Remus laughed and it shook the tray so he rushed to put it down.   
“You can’t laugh at me on my birthday” Sirius said with the biggest grin.   
“I can when I’m just doing something nice for you.”   
“Well that’s not nice”   
“Stop being funny and I’ll stop laughing”   
Sirius pretended to consider this, “Mh no, but I’m going to ask 100%%%% seriously is this a date?”   
“You do everything Siriusly”   
He snickered, then said “you’re dodging the question”   
“Do you want it to be a date?”   
“Remus John Elizabeth Lupin, would I ask if I wanted the answer to be ‘No’” he put finger quotes around No.   
Remus chuckled, “Elizabeth’s the made up name today?”  
Sirius glared at him.   
“Fine, yes this can be a date”   
“Good, this means I get to plan the next one”  
Remus rolled his eyes and took a toastie. 

When they’d both finished Remus picked up their plate and asked “Was that a good date?”   
“Moony it was wonderful, but I think Petunia might get mad if we spend anymore time in here”   
“Good point, the boys’ll be getting restless”   
“I know I am” Sirius chuckled, shooing Remus out so he could get dressed.

————

Since Remus and Sirius were busy, Petunia did the morning chores. She made the boys food and went to check the mail. At the ward borders she found a scruffy looking owl that was hopping madly around the border.  
“Hey little guy” she said, and it stopped, “can I get that?”   
She reached for the letter. It was written on parchment, something she still found surprising. The letter said: 

“Dear Sirius, Remus and Harry,   
I’m Molly Weasley. Unfortunately we never met because I graduated many years before you. However I wanted to invite you to the New Years Eve party we’re having. Our children are similar ages to Harry and we know how difficult it can be for new parents to get out of the house. The party is from midday ‘til five and we live in the burrow.   
If you can’t or don’t want to come that’s perfectly okay too.  
-The Weasleys“

Petunia didn’t know who these people were and didn’t know whether they’d be okay with her coming.   
“Can you come inside with me?” She asked the owl. It jumped on her hand and they went inside. 

Petunia really hoped Sirius and Remus had finished whatever it was they were doing. She didn’t have to knock and find out (thank god) because they were both in the living room when she came back in.   
“There you are,” Sirius called, “we couldn’t find you to give you breakfast”   
“Sorry I went to fetch the post, you’ve been invited to a party”   
Sirius summoned Petunia’s toastie, “We have?”   
“Yeah, by the Weasley’s. Do you know them?”   
Sirius chuckled, “Of course I do, my mother hated them. She’d go on for hours about how the disgraced the pureblood name. If you ask me, they’ve got the right idea. Have a big family; fill it with love, forget about social standing.”   
Petunia handed Sirius the letter. He read it quickly then handed it to Remus. The owl on her arm hooted contentedly.   
“Do you think they’d let me come?”   
“Why wouldn’t they?” Remus asked.   
“I’m not on the invite,”   
“The Weasley’s are family people, they wouldn’t even think about excluding you” Sirius said surely.   
“But we can check if you want?” Remus waved his want and a parchment and quill flew to him. While he wrote Petunia ate her toastie.   
Remus opened the window and the owl clumsily flew home.  
At 11 o’clock the owl returned, the letter on its leg read:   
“Of course Dudley and Petunia can come, the more the merrier.“ 

————

They didn’t bother making lunch, knowing the Weasley’s would serve some. Petunia insisted they couldn’t arrive empty handed and took the boys into the kitchen to teach them to bake biscuits. Remus and Sirius were left alone in the living room.   
“You looking forward to the party?” Remus asked.   
“Yeah, technically they’re my cousin’s... somehow”   
“Forgive me for not being thrilled. Bellatrix and Narcissa aren’t the best cousins”   
“They’re more like Andy than them, I just don’t know them.”   
“What if they just want to meet ‘The Boy who Lived’?”   
“I dunno, we’ll figure it out”   
Remus reached out and took Sirius’ hand,“You’re doing much better with this than I expected”   
“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Sirius didn’t want Remus to answer, he didn’t want to think about it to hard.   
“You know why, this is our first party without them. This is the first-”  
“Moony, please. Can we just be happy?”   
Remus smiled, it was barely more than a twitch of his lips but Sirius saw it, “I think we can do that.” 

————

The Burrow was the most strange yet incredible thing Sirius had ever seen. It was clear house had once been a modest cottage, but as the Weasley family had grown so had the house. It looked like someone had stacked parts of a house on top of each other. It curved one way than the other and it was obvious that without magic the house wouldn’t stand. This wasn’t a place Sirius had to worry about being judged in because his leather jacket and long hair was out-shone by the abnormal beauty that was the Burrow. 

Petunia had insisted they leave while the biscuits were still warm, so they were five minutes early. When they knocked at the door a very frazzled woman with red hair answered. She had an apron covered in flour, and a baby strapped to her hip.   
“Hello!” She said, “I’m Molly, this is Ginny. We’re so glad you could make it”   
She hugged them all, then noticed Petunia’s biscuits.   
“You didn’t have to bring anything”   
“I wanted too, you invited us around. Here’s our contribution to the night”   
“Thank you then, if you follow me I’ll take you to where the party is” 

Molly Weasley lead them through the house to the back garden. They’d set up tables piled high with food and Sirius could see all their children. They had seven, Sirius couldn’t imagine that. When the children saw the new comers they all rushed to say hello. The oldest looked like he was 11, old enough for Hogwarts. It was strange to think his little sister was so much younger than him.   
“Hello” they all said.   
Harry and Dudley smiled widely at the Weasley children.   
“Hello, can we go play?” Harry asked.   
“Of course” Remus said, “play nicely though.”   
Harry and Dudley nodded in agreement then ran off.   
Remus had expected more people. The Weasley’s were known for their large family but there seemed to only be the nine Weasley’s, the Lovegood’s and the Diggory’s. The children ran around shrieking and it had taken Remus a while to realise this meant they were happy. The entire time he was sat down his eyes were following Harry. On more than one occasion he jumped because he thought Harry had fallen over.   
When he wasn’t being a helicopter parent, his mind wandered back to the conversation he’d had with Sirius. He’d meant to reassure Sirius but all he’d done was make himself anxious. His thoughts chased each other around his head, much like the children were doing to each other. They all demanded his attention but there were so many he couldn’t focus on one in particular.  
It must’ve shown because he felt a hand of his shoulder and heard Sirius say “Let’s go get a drink.” 

Remus followed Sirius into the Weasley’s kitchen. Sirius poured him a glass of water.   
“What’s wrong?” He’d never been one for small talk.   
“I don’t know...”   
“You can tell me, you won’t hurt me”   
“It’s not that I don’t know!” Remus hadn’t meant to raise his voice.   
“You don’t know what’s wrong or you don’t know how to make sense of it?”   
“Both...”   
“Does it have to do with what you were saying this morning?”   
Remus nodded.   
“I miss them too”   
That one simple sentence was all it took for Remus’ brain to slow down. His thoughts unjumbled enough for words to form even if he didn’t want to say them.   
“Are we replacing them?”   
Sirius looked taken aback, “What? No.”   
“One day he won’t remember them, and he’ll make ‘Fathers Day’ cards for us in school, and he’ll only get the stories we remember of them and what if we forget and... and what if”   
“Moony, it’s okay”   
“But it’s not!”  
“You’re right, he won’t remember them and one day we might forget the little details. But every time Petunia laughs he’ll hear Lily, and every time his hairs ruffled when he gets off the broom we’ll remember James, and we’ll have each other to fill in the parts of the story we’ve forgotten, and when he asks for stories he’ll know his parents loved him more than anything else”   
“What if he thinks we’re his parents?”   
“Moony he looks like a clone of James there are enough photos around for him to see his dad.”   
“Lily and James should be taking him here,” Remus didn’t know what else to say.   
“I know Remus.”  
Sirius gently wrapped his arms around Remus. Remus still had his glass of water in his hand.   
“Thank you.” 

————

When they got home they still had hours until midnight. Harry and Dudley were so exhausted they had to be carried inside. They’d loved the Weasley children, Ron was their favourite because he was their age.  
When they’d gotten home Harry and Dudley had begged Petunia to let them make a pillow fort again. She had agreed on the condition that Sirius would move her mattress into the upstairs living room. 

With the boys and Petunia upstairs, Sirius decided he’d sit with Remus in his room. Remus was sat on the floor, going through his records. He had sorted them into a few piles.   
“What’re you looking for?” Sirius asked, he was still in the doorway.   
“Do you remember your 17th birthday? And how Lily bought you the ABBA record with ‘Dancing Queen’ on it?”   
Sirius chuckled at the memory, “She cursed us so we could only say it’s lyrics for the day, how could I forget?”   
“Well thinking about her today reminded me of it and I wanted to listen to it”   
“Oh Moony,” Sirius paused for a second “did you forget you could summon it?”   
Remus turned red, “Maybe...”  
Sirius summoned it and handed it to him with a flourish. Remus put it on the player skipped around a bit to find the song. At first the listened to it, then they remembered what they’d been doing when certain lyrics came up. Sirius kept lifting the needle so he could talk without interruption.   
“Do you remember our last New Years at Hogwarts?” He asked, “We were all sat on the roof and James had set up fireworks”   
“I do,” Remus said, he’d given up on listening to the song now, “do you wanna do that now?”   
“It’s almost midnight, it sounds kinda fun”   
“Then by all means lead the way.”

—————

The roof wasn’t warm. How they’d done this once without a blanket was beyond him. ‘We probably had fire whiskey’ Sirius thought. Remus had watched the way to the roof then said he needed to go get something, Sirius tried not to look for him obsessively. Thankfully Remus arrived before that was necessary. He was wearing his Christmas cardigan, and was carrying a blanket and... fire whiskey.   
“You alright?” Sirius called.   
Remus was staggering unevenly on the roof, having his hands full didn’t help his balance. “I think so”   
Sirius really didn’t want to take that chance. He walked as fast as he could to Remus’ side. He offered Remus his arm to steady him then took the blanket because it would help him balance (definitely not because Sirius was starting to loose sensation in his hands.)  
“You’re so helpful” Remus said dryly.   
“I know I am, do you wanna sit here?”   
“Just a bit closer to the edge.”

When they chose their spot they ended up so close to the edge their feet would have hung over if they weren’t bunched up for warmth. Sirius and Remus sat shoulder to shoulder, cocooned in the blanket.   
“Whiskey?” Remus offered.   
“You don’t drink”   
“It’s a special occasion”   
“Are you sure you’re okay?”   
“I think so,”   
“Then why are you drinking?”   
“Because it’s really cold and I want to celebrate”   
“Are you sure that’s it?”   
“Pads, I don’t know what else to say. I’m okay and also really really cold so I’m gonna have some. Do you want some?”   
Without anymore fanfare, Remus removed the cork and drank from the bottle. He held it out to Sirius.   
“You know why I don’t touch that stuff anymore,” Sirius didn’t add ‘you’re the reason.’ The night was going so well.   
“Maybe...” Remus paused to focus, “If I’m still the reason, take this as permission.”  
“I... I don’t think that’s a good idea”   
“Alright Pads,” Remus put the bottle down and stared up at the sky. 

At some point before midnight Petunia joined them. She had wobbled unevenly towards them.   
“Can I join you?”   
Remus opened up the blanket, “Of course.”   
It took her a moment to get comfortable squished so close to him, but the cold and Remus’ body heat persuaded her to relax a bit. They didn’t talk at first. They just existed in the space between the years, all lost in thought. It was only when Petunia shifted and almost fell that they spoke.   
“Are you okay?” Sirius and Remus asked at the same time.   
“Yeah and jinx!” Petunia laughed, she was probably to loud but she’d almost fallen off the roof. Loud was okay.  
“Jinx?” They asked in sync again. This only made Petunia laugh more. It took them a moment before they joined her.   
After that they didn’t talk about anything in particular, the night air was full of run on nonsensical sentences and the comfort of being together. Eventually Petunia couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.  
“Goodnight, happy New Year” she yawned.   
“See you next year!” Sirius yelled.   
“Sirius!” Remus rolled his eyes, “Good night Tuney, happy New Year”   
Petunia staggered slightly but made it safely back into the house. 

With Petunia’s New Year wishes, Remus remembered to checked his watch, “One minute to midnight”   
“Petunia’s got rubbish timing. Do you think next years gonna be better?” Sirius asked.   
“I don’t think it could be worse”   
Sirius chuckled. A hard wind pushed at them and Remus somehow got even closer to Sirius. He chuckled quieter then.   
Remus looked up at him, “10 seconds.”   
They started counting down.   
Ten...   
Nine...  
Eight...  
Seven...  
Six...  
Five...  
Four...  
Three...  
Two...  
One! 

“Happy New Year!” They screamed. Sirius didn’t get to say anymore words because Remus kissed him. It was so soft and so fast Sirius didn’t even got to process it happening.   
“Is that a good start to the year?”   
Sirius smirked, “I can think of worse beginnings, I think this is date number two.”  
Remus laughed, and put his head on Sirius’ shoulder.   
“To a better year” He said.   
“To a better year,” Sirius echoed.


End file.
